Please Remember Me
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch suffers a blow to the head during a pursuit which causes him to forget parts of his life. JJ/Hotch centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Not mine.**

**A/N – I'm going to cop to getting this idea from another story I read (a fabulous P&P story) the author got her inspiration from the movie Family Man which I actually haven't seen. Anyway this has more of a soap opera twist. (For those of you old enough think the Dallas Bobby Ewing shower scene.) Completely AU. Multiple chapters. **

He came to slowly, his head felt like he'd been stampeded by a herd of elephants, blinking his eyes he managed to finally open them and after struggling through some blur, focus on the bright blue orbs of Jennifer Jareau.

"Hey." She was quick to blink away the moisture that had settled in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, what happened?" He asked groggily as he attempted to move his head to see if there was anyone else in the room. The effort hurt far too much. "Where am I?" His throat was dry and hoarse.

"You're in the hospital." JJ smiled serenely and softly pushed a lock of hair that had fallen forward off of his forehead. "You scared the crap out of me."

He realized then that she was holding tightly on to his hand, which, while nice, confused him. "Was I shot?" He wondered, thinking that would be the most likely thing to occur in his line of work. He watched as JJ struggled with emotion before finally answering.

"No, you were pushed down a flight of stairs."

"Concrete?" He winced.

"No they were wooden basement stairs but you landed on the concrete floor at the bottom. You've got a couple of bumps and bruises but amazingly nothing broken."

"Nothing but my head." Hotch commented wryly.

"Well, we all know how notoriously hard headed you are." JJ quipped.

She was looking at him again with something in her eyes that he just couldn't place. "Where is the team?" He was confused by the fact that they were the only ones in the room.

"They're all in the waiting room. Do you think you feel up to a visit? I'm sure they would like to see you conscious. It was pretty hard waiting for you to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" He noticed once again the emotion that crossed JJ's face at the question.

"About 36 hours." She bit her lip in an effort not to cry. "Morgan's had it the hardest of the team. He was partnered with you when you were ambushed. Even though the doctor felt certain that everything was okay; your body just needed the time to heal. We tried to tell him you were just trying to bank some sleep hours but when one day began to stretch into the next and you still didn't wake he began to fret. It didn't help that Reid was there to give him statistics on coma patients."

"I was in a coma?" He asked sharply.

"That's usually what they call it when you take a hit to the head and don't wake up for days." She gave him a puzzled glance. "You know, why don't we wait until you see the doctor before the team comes in?" She squeezed the hand she still held and smiled. "He should be here any minute, I alerted the nurse when you started to come to."

As if she had conjured him the doctor chose that very moment to walk through the door. "I hear Sleeping Beauty has finally chosen to wake up." The doctor moved briskly towards Hotch. "How's the head feeling?"

"I'll step out for a minute and let you talk to the doctor alone." JJ announced then shocked Hotch by leaning forward and kissing his lips lightly.

"I'm sure that you could use the break, I told you that you need to be taking it easy." The doctor replied offhandedly as he grabbed the patient chart at the bottom of Hotch's bed and started to look over the statics it held.

Hotch didn't have time to question why JJ had been so forward as to kiss him or why she needed to take it easy before the doctor was shining a pen light in his eyes, he didn't even register her slipping out of the door.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor was shaking his head. "You are one lucky dude. Other than taking a Rip Van Winkle everything seems to be good. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation then we can evaluate where you are tomorrow. If you like I can arrange to get you some food, you're probably starving, and I can let some of the motley crew that has been haunting my halls in to see you." He shook his head again in wonder. "Some guys really do have all the luck."

The last comment was heard by a returning JJ. "Everything is okay?" She was focused on the doctor so she didn't see the attention that Hotch was giving her.

"Yeah, you can let the team in, I figure if they can see for themselves that their fearless leader is going to be fine they will finally leave my hospital."

JJ grinned. "We haven't been that bad." She went to the door and opened it, poking her head out she smiled at the assembled group. "Doc says that you can all come in if you promise to behave."

They filtered in the room each expressing their delight in seeing Hotch finally awake and hearing that he was no worse for the wear however he remained oddly fixated on the blonde had been sitting with him when he'd awoken. "JJ you're pregnant."

No alarm bells went off as they all assumed he was expressing concern for her wellbeing.

"Yeah, no kidding." She scoffed. "You're lucky you woke up, I would have been pissed if I had to go in the delivery room alone."

Her comment took him by surprise and it must have shown on his face as Rossi was quick to remark on it. "Don't worry we would have taken care of her."

Hotch nodded absentmindedly. "Has anyone told Beth about the accident?" He asked to no one in particular but was surprised when all activity stopped and looked from him to JJ.

"Who is Beth, Aaron?" There was a slight quiver in her voice as she moved to the foot of his bed and placed a hand on the bottom railing.

Hotch looked from one face to another in growing apprehension. "Beth Clemmons, I've been dating her for the last six months." He could have sworn the entire group took a step backwards, the entire group save JJ. He was oddly puzzled by her reaction and the fact that the both Garcia and Prentiss now flocked to her side and were both shooting him the evil eye. "You don't look so good, maybe you should sit down." He turned to Rossi. "Does she know?" He asked again.

Rossi was definitely hearing a distinct ringing now as he looked from JJ to Hotch and back again. "Aaron, I don't know any Beth Clemmons." He turned to JJ in bewilderment.

"What do you mean you don't know her? She was at the marathon." He watched as the statement didn't bring any recollection to Rossi's face. "I brought her to the wedding as my date."

This brought on a shrug, the team had celebrated a few weddings together. "Okay, who's wedding?"

"JJ's wedding!" He replied, becoming increasingly agitated he looked to the blonde in question now for assistance. "You don't remember my date at your wedding?"

JJ stared at him for a long minute before stating softly. "Yeah, I remember your date at my wedding." She turned to Rossi. "I'll go find the doctor."

"That's probably a good idea." Rossi replied and waited until she had left the room before turning back to Hotch. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out, Pal."

"What's there to figure out? Give me my damn cell phone and I'll call her myself. If I've been out for three days she's probably worried sick." He growled.

"I'm going to hope for your benefit that the knock on your head shook something loose because I would really hate to have to kill you." This statement came from Morgan who was clearly suppressing some hostility which surprised him considering JJ's comments from earlier.

"Bumps on the head can be dangerous. How many times has something like this happened when you thought the person was okay only to have them mysteriously drop dead?" Garcia shrugged her shoulders as all the heads in the room swiveled to her as she was still eyeing Hotch with open distaste.

"Actually you'd be surprised by the amount of stuff that we just don't know or understand in the human body." Reid began, only to be interrupted by Rossi.

"Let's not kill him just yet." He turned back to the man in question. Gone was the agitation that had marked his features earlier. He was clearly puzzled as to what was going on. Panic was beginning to set in.

Not sure why his team wouldn't help him contact Beth he turned his focus on the most important person in his world. "Where is Jack? Does he know what's going on? Is he with Jessica?" He fired the questions off without giving anyone time to respond.

There was a slight commotion at the door as yet another person entered the room. "Jack's fine. He'll be happier once he can come and visit you and see for himself that you're okay, but he's fine."

The group watched as Hotch struggled to sit upright; his face had gone slack and had a decidedly gray pallor. "Haley?"

The slight blonde grinned. "Hey there, I understand you're already in rare form, just woke up from a long winter's nap and already pissing off your pregnant wife. I'm so glad to see that talent wasn't reserved just for me."

Her words went unheeded as his mouth gaped unable to believe what he was seeing. "Am I dead?"

"You are if that Beth woman turns out to be real." Prentiss mumbled under her breath.

It was that moment that the doctor chose to walk back into the room and walked towards the patient that he'd just recently visited. "Okay, I'm going to need everyone to clear out." He looked at the group of people that had just been so exuberant only minutes earlier. "Mrs. Hotchner why don't you stay?"

Hotch watched as everyone reluctantly turned to leave. He watched in complete mystification as each of the team members embraced JJ before exiting the room leaving only Haley and JJ. He stared as Haley leaned in and laid a hand on JJ's cheek, he couldn't hear what was being said but he saw JJ nod before Haley gave her a quick hug and followed the rest of the team out the room.

The doctor broke him out of his reverie. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Hotch looked from JJ to the doctor. His head was throbbing now, there was so much that he didn't understand. "Foyet didn't kill Haley." It was a statement, not a question.

JJ shook her head. "No, Sam managed to kill him."

"Sam is alive, too?"

JJ looked at the doctor, not sure what she was supposed to do. Hotch was obviously suffering from memory loss, but he'd also managed to rewrite history. Did she tell him what actually happened? Was he supposed to regain those memories on his own? She waited until Dr. Floyd gave her a nod.

"Sam was injured pretty badly. Foyet managed to get the drop on him and disarm him. Fortunately, Sam had a habit of carrying two back up guns; Foyet only got one and it proved to be his fatal mistake. Luckily Haley had arrived shortly after the showdown or Sam might have not made it either."

Hotch was struggling with the information that was being told him.

The doctor moved over to where JJ was hovering near the door. "Why don't you come over here and take a seat." He gently steered her over to the side of Hotch's bed where she'd pretty much lived the past three days.

Hotch watched as the doctor discretely took JJ's pulse as he situated her in the seat beside him. "Why did you stay behind and not Haley?" He asked in a shaky voice, trying to remember what Haley had said when she'd come in the room but failing. He'd been too stunned by her appearance to focus on the words coming out of her mouth.

"I assumed that the doctor wanted your current wife in the room, not your ex. Or your girlfriend." JJ snapped, the events of the past week and morning finally becoming too much for her.

Pregnant wife, he recalled that phrase floating at him. He swallowed hard and glanced down, JJ was pregnant and if he understood her correctly, she was _his_ wife so that meant…

"Yeah, that's yours too." He watched as she bit her lip once more but was unable to stop the tears that escaped her eyes as she looked up at the doctor. "I should probably leave, he doesn't even remember me. My being here is only going to make him uncomfortable." The doctor looked back at Hotch uneasily. JJ laid a hand on the doctor's sleeve clearly recognizing his discomfort in the fact that he'd not noticed that her husband was clearly not well. "It's okay, just fix him alright? I'm going to need him better because if he really does have a girlfriend I'm going to kill him." She didn't kiss him this time as she once again left the room.

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Although I did get an awesome "Team Hotch" hoodie for Christmas!**

**A/N – Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. Typically the end of the year is slow at work. Not so this year! I also wrote and rewrote this chapter a couple of times. It's ending up being more serious than I typically do. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet… On top of that we've been fighting the flu at my house. It's winning. **

JJ barely made it out of the room before the tears started falling in earnest. She'd written off Hotch's response when he'd woken up as shock. He had, after all, just woken from a serious fall.

"Oh honey." The door had only just closed when she was swarmed by Garcia, Prentiss, and Haley.

"Come on, Sweetie, let's sit down." Haley had sympathetically taken her hand and led her over to the small waiting room that the team had commandeered while they waited for word on Hotch's recovery.

"He doesn't remember me." She was numb; she'd thought the wait for him to come to had been bad.

"Maybe he just needs hit in the head again." Emily remarked dryly causing both Pen and Haley to chuckle.

JJ sat obediently in the seat that she was lead to and looked up at Haley. "He thought you were dead."

"And here I thought we were getting along so much better." She sat to the left of JJ, still holding her hand she squeezed it gently, worried about the younger woman's pallor. "The doctor is in with him, obviously the hit to the head knocked something loose. They are probably going to need to run some tests and then we'll figure out exactly what's going on."

"I'm having a baby." JJ announced as if they weren't already aware of her condition.

"I know you are sweetie." Haley looked to Emily and Pen for support but they were too caught up in the research that Penelope was conducting. She sent a pleading glance at Reid, the only one of the men that wasn't trying to eavesdrop on the conversation that was taking place in the room that JJ just vacated.

"I'm sure that Hotch is just suffering from short term memory loss." Reid supplied. "He may have some of his memories confused. He might be remembering a plot from a movie or book that he read." He shook his head. "The possibilities are limitless."

JJ, eager to latch on to any theory that explained why her husband no longer had a memory of their time together, looked up at him. "How do we make him better?"

The question startled Reid, he was used to them groaning and asking him to shut up, requests for more information were rare. "JJ, I'm just speculating, I really don't …."

"So my husband may, in fact, have a girlfriend named Beth is what you're saying?" JJ interrupted, angrily.

He was saved from answering by Penelope. "Well, the name is in the AEGIS database but I can't find any 'Beth Clemmons' that Hotch would have interfaced with so I can't imagine where he pulled that name from."

"Maybe it was just someone that he crossed paths with that he found attractive." Rossi bluntly suggested without turning around to the group.

Emily swatted him. "Wow, try not to be so comforting there Dave."

At that he did turn and take in JJ's appearance. She seemed to have shrunken in the last several hours. "Honestly, the thought that Aaron Hotchner would actually go so far as to step out on JJ is ludicrous. Number one, he adores JJ. Number two, he's happier than he's ever been." He looked at Haley. "No offense."

Smirking at the truthful remark, Haley shrugged. "None taken."

Rossi nodded and continued, "Number three, JJ is a hell of a shot and Aaron is not that stupid. On second thought maybe that should be closer to the top of the list."

Morgan chuckled, the comment lighting the mood considerably. "Nah, man, you're right." He slapped Dave on the back as he moved closer to where JJ and the rest of the ladies sat. "We're just all running on emotion and not thinking rationally. There is no way that Hotch would cheat on you." He watched as JJ's lip quivered. "He'll get through this Jay, you might need to lean on the rest of us a little bit longer but that's okay. It'll work itself out and we'll be here for you until it does."

Hotch sighed heavily as the door swung closed behind his exiting wife. Wife. JJ was his wife. He glanced up to notice the doctor studying him. "How is it that a man remembers parts of his life but completely forgets others? How does a man forget he's married to a woman like that?"

The young doctor smiled compassionately. "She is a looker." He chuckled when Hotch raised a brow. "Man, you're wife has been on my ass all week about your care. She's completely devoted to you." He grinned at the Hotch's befuddled expression. "I just thought you might want to know that."

"Why don't I remember her?" He looked back at the door hoping to see it swing back open. As it did he started to smile only to have it drop when he realized it was just the food the doctor had ordered for him.

Dr. Floyd watched him closely. "Go ahead and eat. I just ordered you a light diet. If you get hungry later just alert the nurse and we'll get you another tray." He watched as Hotch went through the motions and picked up the spoon to drink some broth. "I'm going to order some tests and I have reached out to a neurologist that I'd like to do a consult." He paused cautiously, "I also think it would help if you spoke to one of the therapists on staff."

The spoon dropped back into the broth. "I'm not crazy."

"I know you're not crazy, I'm covering all the bases Mr. Hotchner. You've suffered a trauma. Something got jumbled. I want to do my best by you; that means exploring every option."

"You're not really thinking about arguing with the doctor whose job is to get you better?" Neither man had realized Haley had stepped into the room.

"Haley." Hotch laid the spoon down again and held out his hand. He frowned when she placed her hand in his and he noticed that she wore a wedding ring. "You're remarried?"

Haley pulled up a seat beside the bed. Laughing she dropped into it. "You were the best man at the wedding."

He studied her for a moment. "You married Sam?"

Haley's eyes grew wide and she looked excitedly at the doctor.

Hotch just shook his head. "Deductive reasoning." He wiped a hand over eyes that had suddenly misted. "I'm really glad he was able to save you."

"Me too." She squeezed the hand she still held. "We've been talking out in the waiting room and we decided that I would be the best person to come in and talk to you. I'm sure you have questions."

Hotch looked towards the door.

"She's okay; a little sad right now but okay." She smiled as Hotch looked at her questioningly. "You've always had a weak spot for Jennifer Jareau. There is something about her that you Hotchner boys find irresistible. Jack's as nuts for her as you are."

Dr. Floyd laid a hand on Haley shoulders and looked at Hotch. "I'm going to order the tests and both consults." He squeezed Haley's shoulders. "You have an incredible group of people that are here for you. Lean on them and we'll figure this out."

Hotch waited until the doctor left the room. "I can't say I'm really comforted by that." He let out a heavy sigh. "How is JJ, really?"

"She's a little lost, a lot scared. She loves you so much." It was her turn to sigh. "And you love her." Her eyes met his. "I was so convinced that we were soul mates, you know? High school sweethearts, true love, but we changed, grew into different people. You changed."

"Haley, I'm sorry…"

Haley shook her head. "Don't be sorry. You changed for the better. What you do," She sighed. "What you do is horrible. You deal with monsters. You fight monsters." She laughed without any humor. "I didn't understand that until Foyet."

"I thought Foyet killed you." He still couldn't quite wrap his brain around the fact she was sitting in front of him.

"He would have if it hadn't been for Sam." She stated quietly.

"How the hell did he find you?" They'd covered all their bases, hell he sent them away specifically to keep them safe.

"He followed Sam back from a meet with you. He'd been watching you. He employed private eyes to follow everyone on your team. When Sam's picture popped up with you and then again with Prentiss he realized that Sam was important."

"Fuck." Hotch scrubbed a hand over his face."

She shook her head at him and looked embarrassed. "It was my fault. I made a phone call to Jess and to my mom. Sam had to make the meets to discuss moving Jack and me. I disregarded everything because I didn't believe that the threat was as great as you all told me. Sam almost died because of my arrogance."

"Instead he gained a wife." The corner of his mouth lifted.

"You'll have to ask him if it was worth the trade off." But her smile told him that it had been.

"Did I have an affair with JJ?" He blurted, unable to help asking the question that had been eating at him.

This time when she laughed there was real humor behind it. "No. Although JJ did admit to me that the first time the two of you kissed the divorce papers weren't final." She giggled at the surprise in his eyes. "Even more scandalous? It happened in your office."

"No way." He may have forgotten some things but he knew that he was a stickler when it came to his behavior in the office.

"She said if Rossi wouldn't have knocked on the door you two would have consummated your relationship on your desk." Haley confided.

"That doesn't sound like me."

"A lot changed after Foyet." Haley said solemnly. "It made us both realize that life can be too short. It helped me get rid of a lot of my animosity and it helped you let go of your hurt, and gave you the courage to go after what it was that you really wanted."

"My hurt?"

"My abandonment hurt you." She stared down at her hands. "The fact that I had an affair hurt you."

"You had an affair?" He asked, completely stunned by the revelation.

She nodded. "I did. I was stupid and spiteful and I had an affair." She watched the hurt wash over him in much the way she had when she told him the first time. "I really thought, not that it excuses my actions," She stated, "That you were having one of your own. You were so completely devoted to the BAU that I was convinced that there was a reason you were always there that didn't have anything to do with work." She watched as he tried to process the information.

"I have always been attracted to JJ." He admitted, able to understand how she came to that conclusion. He turned to the person that probably knew him better than anyone in the world. "Is it possible that I'm having an affair now?"

"No." Haley didn't hesitate. "Not a chance."

The breath he'd been holding left his body in a rush. "So why do I have memories of another woman?" He asked in genuine confusion.

"That's a really good question."

Both Hotch and Haley turned to the door where JJ stood. It was obvious that she'd been crying but she held her head up proudly.

"Hey." Haley stood from the chair and moved over to JJ quickly. "Come sit down."

"I'm fine, Haley, quit fussing over me." She offered a slight smile to take the bite off her words.

"I'll quit as soon as you sit down." Haley said, smiling back. "I was just about to tell Hotch how the two of you got together."

JJ looked at her husband and ignored Haley's statement. "If you were with some other woman, who was I with in your world?" She'd been unable to resist asking the question that had been bugging her all morning.

The question took him by surprise. "Uh, you married Will." He frowned as he looked at her. "Why didn't you marry Will? Where is Will?"

"New Orleans. He moved here for a while but couldn't get acclimated to the cold and the pace of life here, plus we realized that while we really enjoyed the time we spent together on occasional weekends, we really weren't cut out to be together." Especially when she realized that while she cared deeply for Will she was in love with Aaron Hotchner.

"What about Henry?" He was surprised how strongly he felt about the fact the young boy seemed to have gotten the short end of the arrangement.

"He sees him as much as he can." Which had become increasingly less as he got older but Henry didn't need Will in his life because of the man sitting in front of her.

"Doesn't Henry miss him?" He questioned; a touch angry on his behalf.

JJ shrugged and answered truthfully. "No, not really, he has you."

'He has you.' He looked at the pictures that were all around his room. He'd initially thought the artwork was all from his son Jack but he realized some of the cruder drawings were probably Henry's. The one that was done completely in green caught his eye.

"Green is his favorite color." JJ commented, noticing what he was staring at. "Well, it is this week."

The card was completely in green, it had two stick figures on it. It read, 'I love you daddy. I miss you too.' It was simply signed 'Henry.' He felt a rush of emotion. "He calls me daddy?" The thought pleased more than surprised him.

"You're the only daddy he knows."

He stared at her for so long JJ was starting to feel self-conscious. "I've always been attracted to you."

"I know." JJ replied, a blush bringing much needed color back to her cheeks.

"I thought I hid it pretty well."

"Up until the day you kissed me you did. Once that happened you couldn't help yourself."

"Maybe you need to kiss me now, kind of a reverse Sleeping Beauty." The corner of his mouth twitched awaiting her response.

JJ's mouth dropped open. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Apparently. You are my wife." Hotch grinned at her. "I want my memories back. I want to remember our life together." He looked at her protruding stomach. "It looks like it was pretty good." She just stared back at him in confused silence and he added. "How can it hurt to try?"

Neither paid attention to Haley slipping out of the room.

"Aaron." The name slipped out softly.

"I still feel a powerful attraction to you." It was impossible not to, pregnancy gave her a glow that only enhanced her natural beauty. "What happened to make me brave enough to act on it the first time?"

"The first kiss in your office was bolstered by the power of scotch."

"And even though it was powerful enough to make you consider having sex with me on my desk it wasn't enough to bring us together?" He grinned at the blush that warmed her cheeks.

"No."

"Why not?" He reached down for her hand.

"It may have had to do with the fact that I found out I was pregnant with another man's child." JJ recalled the kiss vividly, it happened shortly after discovering that she was pregnant with Henry. It had been almost a month to the day after she and Will had so long, it's been fun, sex. She'd gone into Hotch's office to leave paperwork and found him disheveled over a bottle a scotch. They commiserated over each other's lousy love life. Then it happened, almost like a scene from a movie. One minute their eyes met and the next they were all over each other. If Rossi hadn't knocked she was pretty sure she would have let him take her on any surface he wanted. Probably more than once. By the time they sat down to analyze what happened she told Will about the baby and they had decided to make another attempt at their relationship.

"Didn't my marriage teach you that babies don't make a relationship work?"

"At that point I didn't really think it was me you wanted."

"I may not remember everything JJ, but I'm pretty sure that I've always wanted you." The heat in his eyes gave credence to his words.

JJ dropped her eyes to her hands. She twisted her wedding rings as she softly commented. "I couldn't find any numbers in your phone that I didn't recognize, and you don't have any weird text messages."

She wouldn't meet his eyes, but he could read the genuine hurt in her tone. "That's good, right?" His hand slid down her arm and captured her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. His thumb gently caressed her wrist. "I've never been the type of man that would screw around on his wife. I know that there was some speculation about Kate but I didn't screw around on Haley. I can't explain her but there is no way I would risk what I have with you for another woman."

JJ lifted a shoulder. She knew it was irrational but she'd been hurt more than she believed possible by the fact he didn't remember their life together. Their perfect life. "You can't know that for certain." She didn't resist the tug that brought her out of the chair and to him.

"I think I can." His hand released hers and moved to the small mound where their baby lay nestled.

She flinched as the baby became active, almost as if aware of Hotch's attention. "I swear she's already a daddy's girl."

"She? We're having a girl?"

JJ swallowed at the emotion in his eyes. "Yeah. You cried like a baby at the ultrasound."

"I did not." He smiled as his hand was nudged on more, his gaze completely fixated on her bump. "Did I?" He raised his eyes to her.

"Okay, you got tears in your eyes." She admitted.

"Have we decided on a name? When is the due date?" His questions poured out. "What do the boys think? I bet Henry was bummed."

JJ's eyes flew open wide. "Do you remember that?" Their son had been set on having a baby brother.

Hotch lifted his eyes to hers. Did he remember that? Why would he have _assumed_ that Henry would be disappointed by a JJ having a girl? Was he remembering something? His eyes scrunched up as he tried to remember. He turned to JJ to respond when a pain shot through his head. "Holy shit." He bracketed his face with his hands.

"What's wrong?" JJ moved up closer and laid a hand over one of his. "Honey? Do I need to get the doctor? What can I do?" Her hands massaged his temples, panic evident in her voice.

Just then a technician walked through the door. "I'm here to take Mr. Hotchner down for some tests."

"No, get the doctor. My husband is in pain." JJ demanded.

The tech looked from JJ to Hotch with uncertainty.

The pain was receding no longer the white hot intensity it had been but he was enjoying the attention from his pretty wife. Regardless he finally whispered, "It's fine, Sweetheart," Hotch's hands covered hers. "Let me go with this young man and we can figure out what exactly is going on."

JJ was torn, it was obvious he was in pain, but she didn't want him going anywhere. He was telling her it was better, but she knew by looking at him it wasn't. However, the tests were necessary; they needed them to have some insight into what was going on. She needed her husband back. Giving in she grumbled, "Fine, but I'm come with you."

"Uh, I'm not sure that is a good idea." The tech looked pointedly at her midsection. "You should probably stay away from radiation."

Hotch saw the look of indecision cross her face and acted quickly. "It's okay just promise me you'll be here when I get back." His hand squeezed hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." She glared at technician. Without any thought she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Tears pricked her eyes as Hotch threaded his hand through her hair to the back of her neck. The action was automatic. She sobbed into his mouth.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." He wiped tears from her face and repeated. "It's going to be okay." He lifted up and captured her lips again. "I love you, JJ." He mumbled against her mouth, knowing without question the words were true. "I'll find a way back to you and our family."

**Thanks for reading! Thank you for the reviews and the follows, I really appreciate the support and interest in my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Remember Me Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**A/N: I'm honestly having a lot of fun with this fic. Probably because it is so OOC and I've decided to rewrite history! ;) Hope you're still enjoying reading it. **

By the time he was returned to his room it was late. Visiting hours were long over. He arrived just in time to hear JJ in a heated argument with Dave and Reid.

"I'm staying." She stated firmly.

"JJ," Rossi argued, "You wanting to be here is admirable."

"He's my husband, Dave."

"You're seven months pregnant. You're exhausted." He pointed out. "The boys want you at home." He knew that, more than anything would weaken her resolve. He hated the fact that she looked so beaten, he hated that no one, doctors included, knew how to fix this.

"Dave's right." Both heads whipped around to see him. He was no longer in a bed with monitors and feeding tubes attached. He was now sitting up in a wheel chair. There was a heavy bandage around his head from the fall. "I want you to go home, JJ." His voice sounded gruff.

"We don't always get what we want." She responded petulantly.

"Jennifer."

The way he said her full name had her breath hitching. He knew that she hated being called Jennifer and would only do it when he was completely frustrated with her or when he wanted to make a point. She wasn't sure which it was now.

Dave and Reid thoughtfully slipped out of the room to give them privacy.

"I don't want to leave you." She hated the thought. What if she slipped further from his memory while she was gone?

"The doctor thinks that I'm physically able enough to leave the hospital. He's considering releasing me tomorrow." He shared with her. "I'll have to come back to visit the specialists, but I'll be home with you. You can come pick me up tomorrow." He cajoled. He hated seeing her looking so lost and confused. "Why won't you let Dave drive you home now?" He watched as all the fight left her.

"Fine." She looked around the room searching for her purse. Spotting it she grabbed it and spun to leave the room. He was blocking her.

"JJ." His voice broke forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry. I hate that I'm the reason you're in so much pain." He pulled her to him settling her on his lap. "I need you to be strong for both of us." He rubbed her stomach. "For all of us. I'm going to need you to help get me back where I belong."

"You may never remember." She said despondently. She'd overheard several conversations and knew that it was a strong possibility. In fact it was highly possible that he never regained his memory of his life with her.

Hotch heard them as well as he sat waiting for this test or another to be run. "Do you love me?" He asked her.

She nodded and sobbed out a yes.

"Then we'll make new memories." He told her hoarsely.

"You don't even know if you love me." She choked out, struggling to get off of his lap. Not only had her husband woke up with no memory of her, he also spoke of another woman. She wasn't sure which she found more painful.

"Hey." His arms banded around her, much stronger than she would have expected from someone that had been out cold for three solid days. "We'll figure it out together." He held her close, refusing to let her go. "I know I love you JJ, you have irrefutable evidence right here." His hand rested on their child. "I can't get better without you. I have a strong feeling that my life would be nothing without you." He held her as she cried. He continued to hold her as she settled into a fitful sleep.

"Everything okay?" Rossi poked his head back in the room almost half an hour later.

"Not really." Hotch responded, grief etched on his face. "I hate that she's in so much pain."

"JJ's a fighter Aaron." He smiled at the woman wrapped around his oldest friend. "She might look small and fragile but she's pretty scrappy."

"I want to go toss myself down a flight of stairs to see if that knocks anything back in place." He realized how badly he wanted to remember his life with the woman in his arms in it.

"I made some calls." David Rossi was a name in both Law Enforcement and the literary world, he amassed a small fortune writing about cases that he'd been involved in and made a vast assortment of influential friends along the way.

Hotch nodded, his hand continuing to rub small circles on his wife's back. "Anyone have any good news?"

Rossi shrugged, sorry that he was unable to give his friend the hope that he was looking for. "I have two associates that are going to request to look at the tests that were run today. Both are tops in their fields." He smiled, "They won't say anything until they look at the tests. They are interested in your case though."

"I'm not a fucking case, Dave." Hotch growled, the sound disturbing JJ. "Sshh." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

"She needs to go home and get some rest."

"I know." He concurred. "I just don't want to let go of her."

"We'll take care of her. Emily and Haley are at the house with the boys. They'll stay with her tonight. They've been taking shifts." Dave wanted to reassure him that JJ would be surrounded by people who loved her.

"That's good." He splayed his hand over her stomach and smiled as he felt a responding bump. "Has she seen her obstetrician? Just to make sure that the stress isn't too much?"

Rossi nodded. "The nurses monitor her every time she's here."

That offered him a little relief. "What about the boys?"

"The boys are fine. They're anxious to see you." He paused uncertainly. "Henry is very worried about you. You, ah, know you're the only dad he really knows."

"Yeah, JJ told me." He rested his head against JJ's and sighed. "I have so many questions. There is so much I don't know." He glanced up at his friend. "Are you sleeping with Erin?"

The question, coming from out of seemingly nowhere, stunned Rossi and made him laugh. "Not for many years, although she could probably stand to be laid, it might help her disposition." He shook his head. "Was I sleeping with her in your world?"

"I think so." He rubbed his temple. "Everything is becoming a blur."

"Maybe the realities are colliding." Dave suggested.

"Let's just hope they don't explode when they do." He looked down at the woman resting in his arms and uttered a silent prayer that nothing happened to hurt her worse than she already was. "JJ." He kissed her temple. "It's time to go home now."

"I don't want to." She complained as she burrowed into his neck. "Wanna stay with you."

"The boys need to see you, Sweetheart." He dropped another kiss on her brow. "Tomorrow I'll be home with you."

"Come on, Kiddo, let me take you home."

Sighing in defeat she straightened. "I'll go for the boys but I want it known that I'm really not happy about this."

"Duly noted." Hotch framed her face with his hands and leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. "Take care of my family." He placed another kiss against her mouth, as reluctant to let her go as she was to leave.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning." She whispered against his mouth.

"I'll be waiting for you." He kissed her once more. "I love you, JJ."

He knew that the words hurt more than reassured her as her eyes filled with tears. "Trust that. You've always trusted me before. I need you to trust in that." He was relieved when she nodded and pressed her mouth to his.

"I don't know this is very reminiscent of the way you two typically say goodbye." Dave mocked, lightening the mood. "Come on, let's get you home." He held out his hand and helped JJ stand from the chair then turned to address Hotch. "Why don't you take your own advice and try to get a little sleep?"

The ride to the Hotchner's suburban home was completed in almost complete silence. JJ was near exhaustion both mentally and physically and Rossi was heartily glad to be able to hand her off to Emily and Haley. Fortunately they had the boys asleep by the time JJ returned to the house so she wouldn't have to deal with any hard questions.

Emily was standing at the door as soon as they pulled into the drive. "Hey." She met JJ as soon as she opened the car door. "Haley made soup for dinner, why don't you come and have a bowl?"

"Are you planning on hovering over me all night?" JJ snapped, weary of the emotional rollercoaster she was on.

"Probably." Emily nodded, easily recognizing the hurt that her friend was suffering with.

"Okay." Her eyes filled with tears. "I think I might need a good cry."

"You can cry after you eat." Haley told her, her eyes filling with tears as she watched JJ step into her home. There were times earlier when she would have wished grief on Hotch but never JJ. Oddly enough she was as fond of her son's stepmother as he was.

"I'm not really hungry." The younger woman protested.

"I know, sweetie." Haley ignored her and shepherded her into the kitchen, placing a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her. She watched as JJ mechanically went through the motions of eating the soup.

"How about a bath?" Haley suggested as the bowl emptied.

"Maybe tomorrow." JJ pushed the bowl away from her and rested her head on the table. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, Jay." Emily replied after sharing a look with Haley. "We just have to trust that the tests will show something or Hotch will just get his memory back."

"What are the odds that will happen?" She mumbled not bothering to lift her head.

"It's not like you to be so negative." Emily noted.

"My husband's in the hospital. He doesn't remember me." The tears she held at bay most of the day flowed freely. "I keep hoping this is a dream that I'll wake up from but it's not. I have thousands of memories that keep popping into my head, the first time we kissed, the first time we made love, the day we got married, everything is playing in a loop and I don't understand how he could forget something so wonderful?"

"Sweetie, you're looking for answers to questions that the doctors need time to study. Give them an opportunity to review the tests."

"How long is it going to take, Haley?" JJ asked sadly, lifting her head from the table. "I want my husband back."

"I know you do."

She shook her head as she wiped at tears. She knew they wanted to be helpful, but they really couldn't understand. "I see glimpses of him, mannerisms and I think maybe he's had an honest memory, but then it passes and I feel bereft."

Emily rubbed her hand consolingly on JJ's arm. "Honey, I know it looks bad but you need to keep in mind this time yesterday we were waiting for Hotch to wake up." She smiled down at her. "Who knows tomorrow he might be back 100 percent."

"Exactly!" Haley was quick to jump on the bandwagon. "We need to wait and see what tomorrow brings."

"I'm still willing to hit him again if that's what it takes." Emily offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I'll go lay down." They nodded and watched as she made her way to the stairs neither knowing what they could possibly say to alleviate the pain she was going through.

"She's going to cry herself to sleep." Emily stated, not bothering to hide the tears escaping her own eyes.

"She's surrounded by constant reminders." Haley noted, glancing at the framed photo of JJ and Hotch that stood on the fireplace. The boys stood on either side of them, a reflection of a truly happy family. Beside it was a framed copy of the sonogram. She had to be honest and admit that she felt a small twinge of jealously that day. They were a perfect family. JJ understood Hotch in ways that she never did, and she loved him unconditionally.

"I hate this." Emily announced. "This really sucks." She held a picture of Hotch in a 'World's Best Dad' frame.

"Reid didn't have any insight?" Haley questioned, as eager as the rest of them to have a miracle cure.

"No." Emily sat the frame back down. "He told me this wasn't an episode of House and not to expect Hotch to be miraculously cured within sixty minutes." She smiled remembering the young genius' agitation. "But he's still searching and reading. Rossi reached out to two doctors that he worked with on previous projects. They're going to look into Hotch's case."

"God, don't refer to him as a case in front of either him or JJ." The knock on the door took them both by surprise.

"Who in the world could that be?" Emily questioned as she made her way to the door. "Hey," she opened it up to find Morgan and Garcia on the other side, both were wearing identical expressions.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

Garcia shared a look with Morgan. "Where's JJ?"

"Upstairs. She's lying down." Emily answered, frowning at the pair's intensity.

"Hopefully she's asleep." Haley ushered them into the family room.

Derek glanced at the stairs, half afraid that JJ would be on them. "Can you make sure?" He asked Haley.

Nodding, Haley raced up the stairs. The sight of JJ lying fully clothed on her bed clutching Hotch's pillow nearly broke her heart. She took the time to remove JJ's shoes and to cover her with a blanket before slipping out and closing the door behind her, hurrying back to where the newcomers had gathered.

Emily had been waiting for her return, at Haley's nod she turned to Derek and Penelope. "Okay, out with it, what's up?"

"I broke into Boss Man's voicemail at work."

Emily and Haley exchanged a glance as Garcia hit a button on her phone. "Aaron, it's Beth, I haven't heard from you in days? What's going on? I need you to call me."

"Holy shit." Emily glanced to the stairs fearing that JJ would overhear the snippet.

"I can't trace where the call came from." Garcia bemoaned, miserably.

"What do you mean you can't trace it?" Haley hissed, quickly looking towards the stairs as well.

Garcia shook her head. "The system is set up that way specifically, all the calls come through a switchboard and are transferred, I'd have to know all kind of pertinent data to ascertain where the call came from that I just don't have."

"Listen, we can't think the worst." Morgan interjected, only to find himself the recipient of three very angry stares.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"We treat this like any other case." Morgan shook his head, unwilling to believe what he was about to suggest. "We need to figure out exactly what Hotch was doing before the accident."

Garcia's eyes were huge. "We're going to investigate Boss Man?"

Morgan shrugged. "I think we have to."

**Thanks for reading…. Thanks for all the all responses. I really love the feedback and the all the theories. Wishing you all a safe and happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Remember Me Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – The team starts digging and JJ suffers further doubts while Hotch discovers he knows what it is he wants. (BTW please keep in mind I'm doing kind of an homage to soap operas – I don't think a guy that came out of a coma would be released in 24 hours still suffering memory loss. Unless maybe he lived in fictional Salem DOOL. But I'm also not going for a spoof and want it to be a little believable so please let me know if I'm missing it.)**

"I'd like to go on record that I really don't like this." Penelope Garcia mumbled as she, along with Derek and Emily entered Hotch's office.

"Pen, we heard you the first several times." Emily sighed. "Do you think any of us are happy about this?"

"I guess not." She conceded. Sitting down in Hotch's chair she hurriedly booted up his PC. "He finds out about this we'll all be looking for new jobs." She grimaced at the picture of JJ looking happily at her. "Which we won't need after JJ kills us." She mumbled under her breath.

"We're not trying to get him in trouble, Pen, we're trying to clear him." Derek hissed as he began to methodically look through his supervisor's desk. "Come on, none of us really believe that Hotch could seriously be having an affair."

"The message was kind of sketchy." Emily felt necessary to point out.

"A woman left him a message asking him to call." Derek argued.

Emily raised a brow. "A woman who called him 'Aaron', said she hadn't heard from him in days, and asked him to call her." She pursed her lips. "A woman who his wife does not know."

Hearing the tone in her voice Derek looked up from the files he was perusing. "Emily."

She held up her hands in mock surrender. "Some broad calls you and I don't know who she is I'm going to be a little suspicious that's all I'm saying."

"What are you yahoos doing in here and who exactly called Aaron?" Three sets of guilty eyes turned towards the door.

"Where the hell is Reid?" Derek growled. "He's supposed to be our lookout." He looked at Garcia.

"What, you were serious?" She looked at Emily and winced. "I sent him to get us coffee." She had the grace to look chagrined. "It's really early."

Dave shook his head as he looked at the team assembled in Hotch's office. "Okay, let's hear the message." He rolled his eyes as they all acted like they didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "You know I heard everything. I've been in my office since five this morning doing pretty much the same thing you idiots are trying to do." He looked pointedly at Derek. "You won't find anything I've been through every scrap of paper in this office."

"Why didn't you let us know what was going on?" Derek questioned.

"Do you think I enjoy going through my best friends' correspondence?" He stepped into the office and sunk down heavily in one of the chairs, the weight of the task weighing heavily upon him.

Garcia leaned her chin on her hands. "Then why are you?" She asked smartly.

Rossi sighed tiredly and simply stated, "Because he asked me to."

"He asked you to?" Derek asked incredulously. "Hotch asked you to find out?" The idea was too impossible for him to believe. "Oh my God, does he think he had an affair?" Everything he thought about the man he considered his leader, his mentor, shit, his moral compass hung in the balance.

"He doesn't know." Rossi admitted.

"That son of a …."

"Easy, Baby Girl." But the three simple words shook him.

"Don't you tell me to be easy, Derek Morgan. My bestie is seven months pregnant with that that _man's_ baby."

"Penny." Rossi leaned forward and grabbed her hands. "Something's not right. He asked me to look into it because he's so concerned about JJ. He instinctively wants to shield her from any pain. You didn't see him sitting with her today, yesterday," he corrected, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I've had extra marital affairs and I never looked at the wives I could remember the way he looks at JJ."

"Well this sucks." Emily sunk down in the chair by Rossi. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we let Hotch hear the message." Reid announced from the door.

"Ooh java, gimme." Garcia held out her hand. "It's early, and I'm stressed out!"

"Boy genius may be on to something." Derek commented. "Maybe something in the sound of her voice or the tone of the voicemail will spark something."

Emily watched Rossi closely as Morgan spoke. "You think this is all innocent."

"Inherently we want to assume that Hotch is innocent because, well, because he's _Hotch_. But because of our profession we know that sometimes things aren't always as they seem." He spared a glance at each of them. "I spent the evening looking into my best friend's life for evidence of an affair. So far I found out that he has a pretty healthy bank account. He has college funds for both Jack and Henry. He keeps a picture of JJ in his wallet, along with one of the boys. He's been reading up on pets as the boys have been pestering for one for some time. He also has a page bookmarked on 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' for fathers." He shook his head. "I can't explain the phone call, I can't explain his memories of a girl named Beth but yes, I do, I think it's innocent. I do not think he's having an affair."

JJ listened intently as the doctor went over the checkout instructions. Hotch fought a smile as she entered several notes into her phone. She also had a list of questions for the doctor.

"What about the specialist's numbers?" She asked, "Shouldn't I have them on hand? What if I have a question about Aaron's treatment?"

Treatment was a strong word when they didn't even have a diagnosis for his ailment. Not a lot of research on forgot my life. "It's okay, Jay. You can come with me to the appointments and ask whatever questions you want." He laid his hand gently over hers. "Let's just get home; we can worry about the specialist later." He was ready to leave. He wanted to see if anything in his life sparked a memory.

The ride home from the hospital in the daylight proved as quiet as the ride the previous night had been. Hotch was fixated on the sights as they drove from the hospital back to their home.

"The house is nice." He stated as they pulled into the driveway of their home. He kept waiting for something to click, something that he remembered. He continued to be disappointed.

"I'm glad you like it." She remarked sardonically, "You picked it out."

"I have impeccable taste in a lot of things." He winked at her as he stepped out of the SUV.

JJ blushed, not sure what to make of his mood. He'd been playful and flirty from the time she'd arrived at the hospital. She on the other hand was a bundle of nerves as she mentally made lists of everything that could possibly go wrong. She wasn't sure his coming home was the best thing for all parties. How in the world did you explain to a young child that daddy doesn't remember you? She rested her head on the steering wheel and sighed.

"Are you planning on staying in the car?" He'd come around to the driver's side of the car and opened the door for her and now stood studying her. "You okay, JJ?"

The genuine concern in his voice had the tears threatening once more. "I'm fine." She clasped the hand he extended to her. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"The boys are going to be really excited to see you. They aren't going to understand that you don't remember everything." She was an adult and she was struggling with it.

He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed over her face. He'd tried to lighten the mood all morning but it just wasn't working. "Do you want me to stay with Dave?" He'd actually considered the idea before she expressed any concerns. It wasn't what he wanted, but if it was what JJ wanted he'd do it.

"Do I want you to stay with Dave?" She repeated a little stunned that he'd even suggested it. "No." She shook her head. "No, I don't want you to stay with Dave." It would probably be easier; it might even make more sense. But when he actually suggested the idea she dismissed it completely. She told herself when she woke up in the morning that she was going to fight for him, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Hotch hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath awaiting her answer; he smiled as it left his body in a rush. "Good." Without a second thought he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Now, how about you give me the grand tour?"

She smiled as he intertwined their hands and lead them to the house. "What do the boys know exactly, Jay?" He asked when they entered the house. He wasn't surprised to find that the house was warm and welcoming very much like the woman whose hand he held.

"They know that you were hurt, they understand that you hit your head and I've told them that you're having trouble remembering things." She paused before entering the kitchen. "I couldn't tell Henry that you don't know him. He wouldn't understand. He's five he's not going to understand that his daddy doesn't know who he is. Honestly I don't think he understands anything other than you have a boo boo."

The agitation was clearly evident in her voice. "Okay, so tell me about my boys." He guided her over to the kitchen table and made her sit down. "Help me remember them."

JJ sat for a moment then stood; grabbing his hand she pulled him back into the family room and pulled out a photo album. Then she sat on the couch with Hotch beside her and went through album after album. They were both smiling as she narrated their lives.

She closed the last album and sighed. "I have some more pictures to add but I think you get the gist of it."

He did. It was obvious they had a happy life. They were in love with one another. They had happy, shining children. They had a large extended family which, oddly enough, included his ex-wife. He looked at picture after picture of the besotted man that he clearly was and realized this reality was much better than the one he woke up remembering. He also realized he didn't want that, he wanted the life she painstakingly documented for prosperity.

"I have to tell you something JJ."

His voice forewarned her that she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Okay."

"Dave came back to the hospital last night after you left."

She had kind of assumed that he did so the news didn't exactly take her by surprise. "Uh huh."

"I've asked him to look into some stuff for me."

"Some stuff?" Her hand swept over the album that rested on her knees. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Would you like to be more specific?"

Hotch put his hand over hers to still it and was disappointed when she removed it altogether. He discovered that he thrived for her touch. Surely a man so enchanted by a woman wouldn't have been so stupid to sabotage something so special?

"Aaron?" She broke into his thoughts.

"I asked him to investigate me. Find out what I was doing before the accident. To find out if…"

She felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. "You asked him to find out if you were screwing around on me." She finished bluntly.

"I wasn't." He replied adamantly. The longer he spent in her presence the surer of that he was.

"Then why have Dave look at all? Why not wait to hear what the specialists have to say?" She sat the album on the coffee table and stood, clearly agitated. "You obviously must remember something fantastic about this other woman, some kind of feelings that make you question if you really were having an affair?" She looked at him pointedly. "Who knows, maybe you remember sneaking off at lunch for nooners? Do you?" She challenged.

"No. Damn it, JJ." He never considered that she would surmise that he was eager to get back to this other woman when he asked Dave to look into things.

"You don't sound very convinced." She looked around the home that he found quaint and charming and for the first time she found it lacking. She recalled the understated elegance of his former home with Haley. "Maybe you're tired of this life." She glanced at the frame that Emily held the evening before. "Maybe you were tired of raising someone else's kid." She sobbed.

It appalled him to even hear her suggest such a thing. "Stop it; you know damn well I would never think that."

She did but she allowed herself to be led by her emotions. "Okay, so maybe it was me, maybe I just wasn't doing it for you and …"

He didn't let her say anything else as he pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. He held her tightly when she would have fled from him. "That should answer whether I fucking think you do it for me or not." He growled, gasping for air.

She still wasn't ready to give in. "Maybe you…"

"Not another word, Jennifer. I am not having a fucking affair!"

**Thanks for reading! As always, thank you so much for those of you that review and follow. It really means a great deal. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Remember Me Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – not much movement on the mystery… The team comes to a unanimous decision and JJ and Hotch work on finding their footing together. I've also updated the rating due to language and mature situations.**

By the time Haley showed up after school with the boys JJ's nerves were frayed. She wasn't sure if Hotch was angry or hurt. Most likely it was a mixture of both. She'd basically insulted his character. His feelings were hurt. The thought, rather than soothe her, pissed her off. She wasn't the one that woke up asking for another woman. She wondered how he'd like it if the tables were turned.

"So are we not talking to Aaron?" Haley wondered, picking up easily on the vibes that were circling between the two.

"He asked Dave to investigate what he was doing before he had the accident." JJ told her in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Haley looked over at the man who was intently listening to the boys as Jack and Henry vied for his attention.

"Isn't it obvious? He thinks he was having an affair." She hissed.

Haley looked at her puzzled. "JJ do you remember the day Hotch left for his last case?" She watched as the younger woman's only response was to shrug. "He almost didn't make it in to work because you wanted a 'proper goodbye' that morning."

It was obvious from the blush that colored her cheeks that with all that had happened JJ had forgotten that particular happening. "Huh." She turned to look at her husband. The glint from his wedding ring caught her eye. She turned back to Haley. "Exactly how did you know that?"

"You let the boys sleep in that morning, they got to school late. You explained why I got a call from the school when you dropped him off in the evening." She leaned over and squeezed JJ's knee. "You couldn't make eye contact with me and I teased the truth out of you."

JJ remembered she had just woken up just as he'd come out of the master bath. He had a towel wrapped low on his hips and was headed to the closet to dress. She'd intercepted him and he completely forgot work as he got lost in his wife. How she wished he would have just called in that day.

"Crap. I owe him an apology." She turned back to Haley. "I said some pretty mean things."

"You're under a lot of stress, I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean them." She smiled as she watched Henry climb up on Hotch's lap and rest his head on his shoulder. "The little man has missed his daddy."

The words made her feel worse as she confessed, "I asked him if he was tired of playing dad to a kid that wasn't his."

Haley's wide eyes flew back to JJ. "Oh, JJ."

"I know." She winced, realizing how badly she bungled it.

"You know he loves Henry." He may not have been Hotch's biological child but he was definitely his child. They had a bond forged from love that anyone could see.

"I know, I was angry, I know that doesn't excuse it." She sniffed. "I hurt his feelings."

"And you pissed him off more than a little." She grinned when JJ finally looked up at her. "He keeps looking over here at you."

JJ cringed and further admitted, "I may have also suggested that maybe I wasn't doing it for him so he had to look elsewhere."

Haley couldn't help it, she snorted. JJ and Hotch were notoriously, disgustingly, affectionate.

"Oh shut up."

"I can't help it. That's pretty funny." She giggled as Hotch scowled over at her, most likely aware of what it was they were discussing. "What did he say to that?"

"Nothing really." JJ mumbled, the memory of his kiss replaying in her mind.

"Really?" Haley raised a brow. "You're the worst liar I've ever met. What'd he say?"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get away with not telling she confessed. "He, uh, he kissed me and asked if it seemed like I didn't do anything for him."

"Oh my." The look on JJ's face indicated that it must have been a hell of a kiss.

"Yeah." JJ sighed. "Then he screamed at me that he wasn't having a freaking affair."

"I'm not." He reiterated, standing directly behind her. The pair had been so intent in their conversation that they hadn't seen him send Jack and Henry into the kitchen and slip over to where they sat deep in conversation.

"Why don't I check on the boys?" Haley gave JJ a quick hug in comfort before disappearing from the room.

"Why is it you can talk to Haley but you can't talk to me?" He questioned, miffed that since the kiss she had studiously avoided him.

"I don't know what to say to you." She told him frankly. "A couple of days ago I had a perfect life, now I don't know how to act around my husband." The simple fact was taking its toll on her.

"Why behave any differently?"

"Because everything is different." Her eyes met his and he was stunned by the sadness in them. "You don't remember your life with me. You don't remember this house. You don't remember that you're a father to my son. You say you love me but you don't really remember that you do." JJ looked at him sadly then acknowledged softly. "But you _do_ love me and you're _not_ having an affair." Instinctively she knew both statements to be true. She knew the man she'd married.

"I can't imagine ever wanting another woman but you." Hotch told her sincerely as he knelt down beside her. "Maybe my brain doesn't remember everything it needs to yet," He stressed the word yet, "But I really do believe that it will. Something about you calls to me." He glanced down at the hand he had claimed, the ring that matched the one he wore on his hand reassured him. "I want to be with you. I miss you when you walk out of the room and I'm happy when you return. Some part of me does know you and remembers you."

"I just don't understand what you thought it was Dave would find?" She asked in a small voice.

"Me either." He answered honestly. "But Jay, the other stuff I remember is purely fictional. It only happened in my mind so I have to wonder if I'm remembering some dream or a movie plot." That was the only thing he could think of. He truly meant what he said to her, he couldn't imagine wanting anyone else.

"She may not even be real." The thought hadn't occurred to her before he'd said anything. JJ felt a huge load lift; she might have been suffering emotional distress over a figment of his imagination. What a relief!

Hotch shrugged, "I figured Dave could discretely look into my things and find out fairly quickly what was going on both my work and home life." He tugged her closer. "I can see what this is doing to you and I hate it. I want for you to look at me the way you did when I first woke up. I want that woman back, the one that spontaneously kissed me when she left and entered the room."

His words calmed her; she smiled over at him. "You know what? I want that too." Letting herself be led by her heart she leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his, sighing when he angled his mouth and took the kiss deeper.

"We're in this together, JJ." He said, as he rested his forehead against hers. "Because I do love you."

She lifted her head and cupped his face wanting to make sure he saw how true her words were. "I love you, too."

"Anything?" Derek looked up and asked as Garcia entered the bullpen. They'd spent the day compiling a whole bunch of nothing.

"You might have to kill Ellis." She sneered, as she said the name, the IT tech apparently wanted to play hardball.

"He won't give you the information you need?" Dave guessed, from her disgruntled expression. They wanted him to put a trace on Hotch's line just in case his mysterious caller called back as well as provide them a printout of calls to and from his office line.

"No. Something about protocol, smotocal. I think it's fairly certain he does not know who he's dealing with." Her nostrils flared in anger.

"So are you saying you can't do it?" Reid queried, only to wish he hadn't said anything when she glared in his direction and bit out.

"Of course I can do it it's just going to take me some time." She huffed.

Reid sighed, knowing what she meant to do. "So you're going to hack into the system and pull all the incoming and outgoing calls from Hotch's office for the past three months?"

"Unless you think I should go back further." Garcia looked around to see if anyone had an opinion as to the timeframe she was targeting.

Emily sighed, beyond frustrated. "I think you're wasting your time. I think we're all wasting our time." Everywhere she looked there was evidence that Aaron Hotchner was a happily married, family man. This was a wild goose chase.

"What about the phone call, babe?"

"We have no idea what to make of the phone call; we could be taking it completely out of context."

"You yourself said..." Derek began to argue only to be cut off.

"I said it was suspect, but come on, you were right, this is Hotch." Rossi's earlier words weighed heavily on her all day and now she realized that she was of the same mind as he was.

"So, we agree that I was right?" He flashed her a big smile.

"I don't like having to admit it."

"Uh, quit flirting, we're getting off topic." Garcia moaned.

"We've never been on topic." Emily argued. "Really what do we really know today that we didn't know yesterday?"

"We do know that Beth is real." Reid offered. The statement chastened the team.

"That's a pretty big deal." Morgan sobered.

"Sure, if it were ANYONE else! Seriously we've spent the day delving into Hotch's activities and we've come up with the fact that he rarely deviates from anything work related while here, with the exception of frequent online order of flowers for his wife." She rolled her eyes. "Scandalous."

Morgan glanced around at the group of frustrated agents. "Hey, this is good thing; we all agree that Hotch is not having an affair."

"Okay," Garcia went and wrote the words 'Beth – real' and 'Hotch – innocent' on the board, "Here is what we got so far. A big fat load of nothing. Maybe we should have spent the day looking into specialists or searching ways to help Hotch recover his memory."

JJ wandered up to the stairs wondering what was taking Hotch so long to come back down. They decided the two of them were going to make a list of questions for the specialist the next day. He had gone up to tuck in the boys but still hadn't returned.

She came to Jack's room first and peeked into it. He was sound asleep, sprawled happily across the bed. Knowing it was futile and that he would kick them off probably as soon as she was done, she pulled the covers back over him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. He mumbled a 'night mommy' and rolled over.

Continuing her journey she moved to Henry's room. She stopped short on the threshold. There was Hotch lying on the bed with Henry. 'Goodnight Moon' lay on his chest both of them were asleep. She smiled and wished she had her camera then sobered at the realization of how normal this truly was.

She'd seen, throughout the evening, Hotch struggling with his lack of memories while dealing with normal conversation with the boys. Yet this scene was so normal. If this would have happened last week she would have woken him up and he would have teased her that he was just resting for the main event. Unable to prevent herself she moved forward and gently shook him.

"Hey." He smiled up at her, confused by his whereabouts. He looked down at the slight weight against his side. "We must have fallen asleep." He remarked, stating the obvious.

"A good book can do that for you." She held the hardback tightly in her hands. She bit her lip as he gently disengaged himself from their son, covered him and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Again completely ordinary, like he did it every night, which of course, he did.

"I'm kind of tired, what do you say we work on the list in the morning?" Hotch moved over to her and took the book from her hands and placed it on Henry's nightstand before turning back and pulling her into his arms. "What do you say we go to bed?"

The words evoked powerful memories for her. Unable to speak, JJ nodded and clasped his hand, leading him to the master bedroom.

Hotch easily picked up on the undercurrent of emotion. He glanced at the large bed while JJ went to the dresser. "JJ, are you sure, I mean, I could sleep on the couch…." She smiled over at him and nearly stopped his heart. He could have sworn the look was predatory.

"Aaron, are you afraid of sleeping with me?"

He wasn't quite sure if she was laughing at him or teasing him. "I'm just trying to be sensitive to the situation."

She tilted her head at him curiously. "I thought we agreed we were in this together?" She slipped the blouse she'd unbuttoned off her shoulders and now stood before him in her bra and jeans. "Unless you're on a case, we sleep together."

"Is this a test?" He asked, as she quickly stepped out of her pants.

"What are you talking about?" She responded, as he quickly strode over to where she stood.

"Are you teasing me?" He questioned, hoarsely.

"You said you were tired, I'm putting on my pj's." She held them up for his inspection.

"Tiredness isn't what's driving me anymore." His hand reached out for a silken shoulder. "I want to commit your taste and touch to memory."

"Oh." The pajama's fell to the floor.

"Please say yes." He pleaded with her.

She released the clasp of her bra and allowed it to slide from her body; the flare in his eyes only emboldened her. "I'm not sure, was sex on your list of preapproved activities?"

He was beyond joking as he pulled her to him. "You are so beautiful."

"I was teasing you," JJ admitted, as his lips cruised down her neck and over her collarbone. "Aaron," She whimpered, "I want you in me now.

Her words spurred him into action. He quickly shed his clothing, divested her of her panties, and deposited her on the large bed. He let out a guttural groan as he slipped into her. He was astounded by the feel of absolute rightness, the love for the woman he held overwhelmed him and he set about to prove it to her.

"Yes!" She sobbed, when he reversed their positions and she was on top, the angle and the friction quickly becoming too much for her, he leaned up and sucked one breast into his mouth while his hand plucked gently at the other, the sensations overwhelming her she dissolved around him.

He brought her back down as he reversed their positions once more, tenderly caressing her body with both his mouth and hands. He continued to love her, gently bringing her back to frenzy once more. "Break apart for me again, Jennifer." He whispered, as he continued to worship her. His mouth took hers possessively as she did just what he asked, pulling him along with her.

He held her tightly, unwillingly to let her go; needing the feel of her skin against his as she languidly stroked his back.

"I want a bottle of water but I'm not sure my legs are working yet." JJ mumbled against his chest.

"If I go and get you one do you promise we can resume this position?" Hotch asked, speaking softly into her hair. Wanting to please her but not yet wanting to release her.

"I catch my breath I might even be willing to go another round." She giggled, as he pulled back to look at her, stunned. "I can't help it, being pregnant makes me horny." Her hand slid down to his ass and squeezed it.

"Why don't we have a mini fridge up here?" He asked, as he eased from her body. "Don't move." He ordered. He bent down and kissed her mouth. "Is there anything else you want? Pickle? Sandwich?" He slipped on his boxers. "I want to make sure you keep up your strength."

JJ stretched wantonly. "There's a pint of Ben and Jerry's in the freezer. You feel like working on your memories you can bring that along with you." She told him with a sassy wink that had him swallowing hard and rushing from the room eager to do her bidding.

**Thanks for reading! A special thank you to those that leave comments and follow – I always overthink everything and end up worrying that I've made a misstep in the telling of the story so it's nice to see what others think about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Remember Me Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – Well here is the latest chapter. I'm not sure that I'm nuts about it but I've written it and rewritten it a couple times and have decided that I'm happy enough with it… Not a ringing endorsement I know. **

Garcia was waiting for the team in the war room the following morning. There was a big bold question mark beside the 'Hotch innocent' footnote from the day before. The blonde was noticeably subdued and agitated. "It's about time." She hissed when Derek made his way to the room. "Did you not get my text?" She'd sent several since five that morning but he was wise enough not to point that fact out.

"Sorry, Baby Girl." He responded, humbly.

"Do you want to play it for us?" Rossi asked, after verifying that the conference room door was shut.

Aaron. Hey, it's me again. I really need to know what's going on. If we're going to do this

I have some things I need to get in order. Oh god, your wife didn't find out did she? Crap, I hope not. Seriously, call me. We need to talk.

Penelope had already transcribed the voicemail and had a printout of it in front of them. "That's not all my lovelies." She watched as four heads snapped up to look at her with various degrees of apprehension. "I just discovered that Hotch has a charge card, his name on the account only, with reservations for a resort in Key West." She felt sick just reporting it.

"Reservations?" Emily repeated, hoping for some clarification.

"For two at the end of the month." Garcia replied, sadness tingeing her voice. "His calendar shows him speaking at a conference in Vegas and well, JJ can't take that kind of trip now." The comment hung heavy in the room. "I don't know what to make of this latest information. I was able to trace the call this time but it came from a burner phone. I was also able to determine that someone in the Hotchner family used a debit card at Best Buy to purchase a similar device last month."

"Penelope." Emily looked beseechingly at her, unable to believe the proof that was being delivered to them after just last night decided that there was nothing to worry about. "Are you sure?"

She certainly wasn't happy about the fact. "I'm afraid so, Peaches."

JJ returned from driving the boys to school to find Hotch rooting around in the kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

"I was trying to find my cell phone. I thought I'd give Dave a call to see what he found out, if anything." He told her.

"Oh." She gave a slight frown trying to remember who might have his device. "Maybe they have your phone? The last time I saw it was at the hospital." When she'd gone through it herself for evidence of an affair.

Not worried, he shrugged it off. "It'll turn up." He moved closer to her. "Maybe we can stop in at the BAU after our doctor appointments?"

"Sure." She grinned, as he reached her and placed his hands on her hips. "What are you doing?"

The gleam in his eyes had already given her a clue as to what he was up to. "We don't have to be at the doctor's for a couple of hours yet. The boys are both at school. I'm not working, you're not working. I'm trying to think of what we can do to move the time along." He ran his hands around her back and pulled her close to him. "Anyone ever tell you that you are smoking hot pregnant?" He leaned down and licked a trail from her neck to her ear and nipped at it.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a horn dog?" She giggled as he pulled her into the family room and began to disrobe her.

"I can't help it," He grinned at her, "You being pregnant makes me horny."

"Everything makes you horny." She playfully grumbled. She came to an abrupt stop as there in the room he had created a little oasis. The scene was so similar to ones he had created in the past that her heart gave a lurch. The fire was lit, he had laid blankets and pillows down for the two of them and he had forged in the kitchen for a snack as there was a plate of fruit and cheese as well as several bottles of water. The stage had been set for romance and seduction.

He watched the emotions move across her face and tried to downplay it. "I just want to make sure you keep your strength up."

"Oh Sweetheart, there hasn't been a time that I haven't been able to keep up with you yet." She lifted up on her toes and kissed him promisingly.

Later as they lay tangled up in one another he asked her if it had always been like this between them.

She lifted her head from his chest, "I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Has it always been this perfect?" He wondered.

She smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulder. "There is no such thing as perfection."

"You're pretty damn close." His hand lazily made circles on her skin. "I have a beautiful home, two beautiful children who are smart, funny and sweet, and another on the way." He splayed his hand on her stomach. "I know that I still travel all over for the job so this is a credit to you. My smoking hot wife." He leaned down and kissed her leisurely. "How did I get so lucky?"

Although his tone was nonchalant JJ could sense the underlying sadness. "Hey. What's going on with you?" She caressed his face lightly.

Hotch smiled, wryly. "Correction, my very perceptive, smoking hot, wife."

"Aaron, talk to me." She pleaded.

He laughed mirthlessly, "I'm lying here, having just made love with a beautiful, warm, giving, woman and I'm feeling sorry for myself." He wasn't hiding his grief any longer. "I'm pissed off. I look around this room and I see so much love, hell, I feel so much love, and I'm pissed that I have no memory of it."

"We'll talk to the doctors…"

"And what? What if nothing can be done? Look at my life." He pointed to their wedding picture. "I can't remember the first time I kissed my wife. I can't remember the first time we made love!" He pointed to the framed sonogram beside it. "I don't remember creating the life that is growing inside you." His voice broke with emotion. "I don't remember the first time Henry called me dad. I want this, I want my life back." He looked at her with raw emotion swimming in his eyes. "The guy that I woke up thinking I was would have given his left nut for this life!"

She raised her brows at the expression then gently reached out and bracketed his face with her hands. "You have this life. No matter what happens. We already decided that. We're in this together no matter what happens." She pressed her mouth urgently to his. "I don't care if we have to start over; as long as you're with me we'll be okay."

It was a very subdued pair that ventured into the BAU later that day. The doctor's visit had yielded nothing exciting or promising. Oh the specialists were excited to be involved in such a unique case but other than wanting to run more tests and scans they didn't give them much hope. The therapist was actually a little better as they actually addressed how to deal if Hotch didn't get his memories back.

Unfortunately the meetings were a major setback for Hotch. He gone from confusion and disbelief of a relationship with JJ, to unmitigated fear that he was going to lose her regardless of how often she reassured him that that particular scenario would not happen.

"Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez, oh jeez." Penelope cried, spotting the pair coming off the elevator.

"I thought we decided that we still weren't going to assume the worst?" Emily grumbled as she watched the blonde dissemble.

"Really, you don't think anything is going on?" Penelope hissed, unable to avoid harboring sincere doubts of the man she formerly held in the highest of esteem.

Emily studied the pair closely. "Right now all I think is Hotch looks sad."

Pen titled her head as they approached and had to agree with her assessment. "He does look kind of lost, doesn't he?" And just like that she was on the fence again as to whether it was possible that he could have done something so completely out of character.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted as they reached the two of them. "We didn't know you were coming today. I thought Hotch had a couple of doctor's appointments?"

"He did." JJ gave a tight smile that didn't encourage further discussion. "We just thought we'd stop by to see if Dave made any progress."

"Progress?" Emily asked questioningly, unaware that JJ knew of Hotch's request of Dave.

"Why does everyone assume that just because I'm not a profiler I'm stupid?" JJ groused.

"Nobody thinks that." Hotch guaranteed her. He glanced at Emily, "I asked Dave to look into some stuff that I was doing before the accident."

Garcia's mouth dropped as she blurted out. "You told JJ about asking Dave to research your affair?"

"I'm not having an affair." Hotch replied, tiredly.

"He's not having an affair." JJ's adamant denial brooked no argument. "For goodness sake, Pen, we don't even know that this Beth is real."

"Oh she's real all right; she's left him two messages." The words flew out of her mouth before she could prevent it.

The news came as a shock to the pair but JJ seemed to take it in stride. "Why weren't we told of the messages immediately?" She demanded.

"Easy, honey. Maybe the team wanted to know what exactly they were dealing with before they brought it to us." He rubbed his hand down her arm. "Why don't we go have a seat in the conference room and they can bring us up to speed?"

Emily whistled lowly after they entered the room turning to Pen. "Well, that went as well as expected."

"Wait till see she's what is written on the white board." Pen winced. "Crap, crap, crap."

"PEN!"

"Too late." Emily gave a sigh of relief when the guys finally arrived back from their late lunch. Quickly appraising them of the situation at hand, they went together to join the Hotchner's in the room.

Rather than the explosion they'd expected the pair were sitting quietly hunched together jointly perusing the little information they'd managed to collect.

"Can we hear the voicemail?" Hotch requested, his voice strained. The day just continued to go downhill.

"Before we do I have one thing to say." JJ stated looking at pointedly at everyone seated in the room.

"Hey, it's okay, honey."

"It is not okay, Aaron. These messages are ambiguous at best."

"There's more." Dave spoke quickly. "We found a recently opened credit card under Hotch's name used to reserve a hotel."

"Oh God." Hotch blanched quickly looking at JJ. "I have been meeting…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"We can't find any evidence that you've met the woman before, only that you have plans to travel at the end of the month." Derek told them.

"Well how do you know he wasn't planning on surprising me?" JJ scoffed, furious that their friends were assuming the worst without considering all the possibilities.

"Hotch's calendar shows him in Vegas at a conference and you certainly can't fly to Key West in your condition." Pen pointed out.

JJ was annoyed that their reasoning seemed fairly sound. Although she was just entering her eighth month so travel wasn't necessarily out of the picture. "Wait. Did you say Key West?" JJ's head shot up, she turned to Hotch. She surprised them all by laughing, then leaning in and touching her lips to his. "The reservation is for Key West?" She asked again and waited for Penelope to confirm. "Well okay then."

"What are we missing?" Emily asked.

"Aaron would never take another woman to Key West." JJ replied full of confidence.

"JJ you can't…"

The glare she sent her stopped Penelope from saying anything else. "Can't be certain that my husband wouldn't fly off to meet another woman in a city that has sentimental meaning to the two of us?" She smiled, "Yeah, I absolutely can."

"But why would he go to the extreme of opening a credit card in his name only?" Reid wanted to know.

"Probably because I see all the charges that come into the house and he wanted to surprise me?" JJ replied.

"Why would Hotch go to so much trouble to plan a surprise?"

Morgan groaned. "Because someone let the last surprise he planned for JJ out of the bag before he got to surprise her with it." He said, looking at Penelope. "Ooh, congratulations, let me see the ring Boss Man bought you. Does that ring any bells?"

"I take it Garcia ruined a surprise that I planned for JJ?" Hotch asked the room in general.

JJ took one look at the crestfallen Garcia and sighed. "She didn't mean to. She has a system that runs on all of our names to make sure nothing hinkey, her word not mine, is going on. You spent a substantial amount on jewelry once and it raised one of her flags." She would tell him later that it was her engagement ring and he'd come very close to either killing or firing Pen.

"So would I go all cloak and dagger to prevent Garcia from spoiling another surprise?" Hotch questioned.

"Maybe." Rossi replied. "Or maybe the accident happened before you could finalize your plans. You would have had to request vacation and talk with Haley about keeping the boys. You may have been in the beginning stages of your plan." He surmised as the rest of the group concurred. Then he frowned and looked at JJ. "Hey didn't we have a case in Key West?"

Morgan's head popped up as he was recalling the same thing. "Yeah, the unsub was targeting blonde women that looked a lot like JJ." He looked at the pair suspiciously. "JJ and Hotch had a knockdown, drag down fight because he ordered her to have someone with her at all times and she told him she was more than capable of taking care of herself." He shook his head at the memory. "I can't believe that I forgot that."

"So, kiddo," Rossi grinned, looking at JJ, "What exactly happened in Key West to make it special for you and my buddy here?"

JJ stared at Hotch as she replied, "None of your business, Dave."

"Ah, is that where your love story began?" Emily wondered aloud.

"I doubt it you should have seen their fight." Morgan's eyes popped open as he realized what must have happened. "Holy cow, I knew it! I thought something happened then but JJ gave you the cold shoulder for so long I figured I was wrong. You played us. You two totally hooked up while we were on a case!"

Hotch looked at JJ for confirmation. "What happened in Key West?"

"I'll tell you later." JJ promised, intertwining her hand with his.

"More like re-enact it." Derek snarked, relieved that their earlier doubts were so easily explained away.

Before anyone could say anything further Anderson knocked on the door. "Excuse me agents, there is a Ms. Clemmons here asking for Agent Hotchner."

**Thanks for reading. Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you all are still with me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Remember Me Chapter Seven **

**Disclaimer – Not Mine**

**A/N – This chapter was harder for me than the first story I posted. I really hope that the unveiling of Beth isn't a huge let down. I started out with a clear vision that totally took a detour when I started to write. Although, I did not deviate from the Beth storyline, this was always the plan. **

The silence was deafening. All levity was gone as they looked at one another not knowing what to say.

Anderson cleared his voice to get their attention. "What would you like me to do with her?"

"Please have her join us." JJ directed, choosing to speak for the team.

"Maybe you should…" Hotch started to comment before JJ silenced him with a look.

"Do not even dream of suggesting that I should leave the room."

"I wasn't…" He stopped when she just raised her brow. "Fine I was." He admitted. He would have said more but before he had a chance the door was opening back up and Anderson was leading in a slim brunette woman. He barely glanced at her as he focused on JJ.

It was evident that Hotch had indeed met the woman before when she made a beeline for him. "I'm so sorry to bother you at work but you haven't returned my calls." She paused, looking guiltily at their audience. "I'm sorry I know that you wanted to keep this a secret." She smiled, exposing two dimples. "Is it possible that we go somewhere private and talk?"

"No, that's not going to work." JJ replied, causing Beth to swivel to her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was that spoke.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." She grimaced at Hotch. "I had no idea your wife was in the room."

JJ frowned. "You know me?"

"I saw your picture." She stated. "On the mantle." Beth explained.

"You've been to my house?" JJ squeaked, as a thousand questions crossed her mind.

"Maybe you should sit down, Ms. Clemmons." Rossi stated, standing himself and offering her his seat. "Perhaps you can help us out."

"Help you out? I'm not sure – I don't understand." She looked at Hotch with confusion and noticed the bandage that he was still sporting. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"My husband was injured the other day on the job." JJ commented, as the man in question continued to study the latest addition to the room. "He's suffering from memory loss."

"Oh." Beth's eyes widened in surprise.

"His colleagues believe that based on the fact he mentioned you when he came to, along with the fact that you've called him twice, that you and he are having an affair." JJ stated, bluntly.

Beth's eyes swung around to JJ. "What! No." She shook her head in denial. "Didn't he tell you? Oh, I guess he couldn't tell you." She rambled. "No, no. Oh God, and I said I was at your house and you must think…."

Relieved JJ smiled. "Actually I was the only one that didn't think he was." She assured her.

"Oh gosh, you poor thing." Beth reached across the table and latched on to JJ's hand.

"Can you tell us how is it that you know my husband, Ms. Clemmons?"

Beth spared a glance at Hotch before focusing on JJ. "Actually, my name isn't Clemmons."

"I knew it!" Penelope exclaimed. "I knew there had to be a reason why I couldn't find you!"

Beth gave a slight smile and turned to their trusty TA. "You must be Garcia."

Garcia's eye's popped wide open. "You know me?"

"Let's just say your reputation precedes you." She smiled. "Mr. Hotchner was so intent on my using an alias because he worried that you would ferret everything out before he had the chance to surprise his wife."

"Oh, he surprised more than his wife this time." Rossi commented dryly.

"You know," Reid said, studying her intently, "You look kind of familiar."

"My real name is Beth Riley; I have a show on HGTV with my brother…"

"Oh my God, you're that designer." Emily interrupted. "I've seen your show."

"I am so lost." Morgan stated.

"It's really very simple, Aaron, Mr. Hotchner, saw a remodel that we did while he was on travel in…"

"Clemmons, North Carolina." Rossi finished. "Son of a bitch." He looked at Hotch.

"Exactly." Beth continued, rewarding him with a smile. "Anyway, he sent an email to the show along with pictures of his house and said that he wanted to do a remodel for his pregnant wife." She sent another smile JJ's way. "We get a lot of letters but this one was pretty special. John and I, that's my brother, met with Aaron three weeks ago and toured the house and went over in great detail everything Aaron wanted renovated. I have the initial designs we just wanted to get his approval on them and finalize the dates and the reveal."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" Reid questioned, interested in the house plans now that the mystery was resolved.

"Well," she began, "We planned to convert the attic into rooms for the boys with a study area that split the space and then we were going to redo the master bathroom for JJ along with a nursery that connected off of the master bedroom." She opened a file that she had been clutching and plans fell out onto the table.

"What I don't get," Garcia wondered aloud, "Is why Hotch thought he'd been dating you for six months?"

Beth smiled and looked at Hotch sheepishly. "I am the lead for all of the projects we do all of the coordination goes through me so naturally I have a lot of contact with the customer. When Aaron first told me that he wanted me to use a burner phone and fake name I thought I was dealing with a kook, but then I met him and he explained that he never managed to really surprise his wife and he just wanted to do something incredible for her. I remember asking him what would happen if his wife found out he was talking to another woman and he jokingly replied that he would tell them he was dating me and let Garcia kill him." She chuckled. "He was teasing obviously but then he said it wouldn't matter that no one would ever believe that he'd ever step out on JJ to begin with."

JJ sat frozen until she could no longer hold back the sob that broke free. "Excuse me." She stood and bolted from the room before anyone could do anything.

Beth's face fell. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to spoil the surprise. I just didn't know what else to do when you didn't return my calls."

Hotch stood to follow. "That's not it." He looked at Garcia for guidance, knowing that she would know the direction his wife took.

"Your office."

"You're sure?" At her nod he too left the room. He found her exactly where Garcia said she would be. "JJ, honey, are you okay?"

"This is why it's not a good idea to keep secrets, Aaron." She looked at him with tear swollen eyes that nearly broke his heart.

"Apparently, I wanted to surprise you pretty badly." He offered, lamely a little sad that even his best attempts to surprise her had gone astray.

JJ wiped furiously at the tears that she couldn't quite control. "Next time just bring me home some damn flowers." She shook her head when he came near her but he ignored her and sat down beside her and pulled her close. "I can't believe this whole fiasco is all because you wanted to surprise me." She let out another little sob. "I knew that you'd never cheat on me. But I cannot believe the lengths you went to in order to pull this off."

"I'm pretty sure that there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Understand this here and now, I adore you, but I do not like surprises." She cried.

Back in the conference room the team sat browsing through the designs that Beth had brought with her.

"So he really doesn't remember anything?" Beth asked sadly. "There's nothing that can be done?"

"The doctors aren't real sure what is wrong." Garcia answered just as forlornly. "I feel awful, he went to such great lengths so I wouldn't spoil it for him."

"Oh Baby Girl, Hotch couldn't have possibly imagined that this could have happened, he was probably feeling all smug that he was going to pull this off, and if it hadn't been for some stupid freak accident he would have."

"He was very excited." Beth confirmed. "One of the main reasons I wanted to do this job was because of the letter he submitted. Out of the thousands of requests we get his was pretty special. He was very open about the fact that he traveled frequently and JJ was home raising the kids and making their house a home, he went on to say what a special woman she was and how he wanted to make those changes to make her life easier." Beth shrugged. "It was just very touching."

"Well gosh, now I feel even douchy-er." Garcia announced. "If that's even possible."

"That's okay, Garcia." Hotch told her as he and JJ rejoined them, "I felt pretty douchy myself. I am never going to try to best you again."

"You, sir, are a prince among men." Garcia stated, rising from her chair to kiss his cheek.

"You okay?" Hotch stood in the doorframe and watched his wife. She had retreated to their bedroom upon their arrival home.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Haley is going to take the boys for the night." He informed her.

"That's not necessary." She returned, struggling to sit up.

He was at her side before she was successful. His hands on her shoulders he steadied her. "Just. Stay put." He frowned down at her, not liking the stress he saw. "She's right, you do look drained."

"Wow. Just what every woman wants to hear." She dropped back to the pillow.

"I thought we were okay, I'm not sure what I did." Hotch told her softly as she stared at a spot on the wall.

JJ shrugged. "Nothing. It's just… It's anticlimactic. The mystery has been solved but you're still not better." She gave a little sob and dissolved into tears for a second time. "I want you to remember me. I want you to remember our life together. I want you to remember that idiot that would go to such ridiculous lengths just to surprise me."

He crawled in behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't tell me you're giving up hope."

She responded by rolling over and latching herself on to him. "Never."

He let her cry out her frustrations as he continued to stroke her back. Exhausted she finally fell into a fitful sleep and he disengaged himself from her body and crept from the room. He found Haley waiting for him in the kitchen.

"How is she?"

Hotch shrugged. "She's sleeping. This has been hard on her."

"Of course it is. She loves you." Haley responded. "She dealt with the stress of your stupid surprise and the fact that while most everyone thought you were most likely innocent there was still a tidbit of doubt. It scared her because she really does love you beyond words." She sighed, "On top of that she's seven months pregnant."

Hotch gave a wry smile. "This is weird."

"Sitting in the kitchen discussing your wife with your ex-wife?" Haley guessed.

"Exactly." He pulled out a chair and sank into it. The day had been tough on him as well. "Where are the boys?"

"Sam took them to the movies." She smiled at him. "I was going to see what you had here that I could fix for dinner for you guys but Garcia dropped by with a casserole when you were upstairs. She feels pretty bad." She chuckled. "I bet that each one of them shows up tonight with something. Penance for doubting the character of Aaron Hotchner."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease. It's just funny, you have a group of people that are blindly devoted to you but in this instance they were torn because they love your wife just as much."

"Yourself included." He noted.

She smiled softly. "I have to admit, I am pretty fond of her, but I was never in any doubt of your innocence. I had no idea that you would concoct such an insane plan to surprise her, but it is pretty sweet. I'm sure one day she'll appreciate the lengths you went to." She looked at him closely when he didn't even crack a smile. "You're not thinking of throwing yourself down the stairs to try to get your memory back are you?"

"Do you think it'll work?" He shrugged.

"Let's be reasonable, you'd be more likely to kill yourself with your luck." She pointed out before putting her hand over his. "It's only been a couple of days and the doctors are still looking at your files, give it some time."

"What if I never get it back?" His eyes met hers. "I try to be optimistic and hopeful but it's a strong possibility."

"Then you make new memories." She told him. "I saw the family room; it looks like you've already made a couple of new ones with your wife." She giggled, when he blushed. "Even now when it probably would have been easier to turn away from each other you didn't do that." She watched him frown. "You turned towards each other and held on. Keep doing just that." The doorbell rang and she smiled at him. "That will be your team."

"Any guesses?"

"I'm going to go with Rossi and either lasagna or manicotti." She stood up from the chair. "Although it could be Morgan and Prentiss but they'll bring something store bought. Probably bakery."

"Maybe you should have been a profiler."

She rolled her eyes. "Reid will also be by but he'll have some kind of data for you. I'm sure he's been online nonstop trying to figure out how to cure you."

Hotch gave a somber nod. "If anyone can figure it out it would be Reid."

"The door was open so we let ourselves in." Rossi announced, coming into the kitchen. Sure enough his arms were laden with food. Emily and Derek were right behind him, both with bakery boxes he noted with a grin. Reid and Garcia were the last to come in. Reid had an armful of books and Penelope had her trusty pc.

Hotch shoot an amused look at Haley.

"It looks like you're in good hands I'm going to head home." She hugged Penelope and Emily before dropping a kiss on the top of Hotch's head. "I'll bring the boys back tomorrow. Have JJ call if she needs anything."

He sat as his team made themselves at home in his kitchen. Obviously they'd been there frequently. Rossi preheated the oven and put his dish in it. Emily and Garcia were throwing together a salad from the contents of the refrigerator and Derek was setting the table. He smiled at the normalcy of it all.

"So," Reid announced, "We've decided we're going to reconstruct your life."

"We think it might help with your memory." Garcia added.

"It can't hurt, right?" Emily shrugged.

"Keep in mind we don't have all the details." Rossi threw in. "For example, none of us ever knew that you and JJ hooked up in Key West."

"I got to admit, that one kind of bugs me." Morgan admitted. "I should have known with all that sexual tension." He grinned at Hotch. "I have to hand it to you, brother, you are one sly dog."

"Speaking of sexual tension, please tell me you didn't have your wife consorting with you on the floor of your family room, she is seven months pregnant you know, and that floor is hard." Emily scolded him.

"Maybe she wasn't the one on the bottom." Rossi surmised.

"Oh gross. Really? I don't need details. Or visuals." Emily said, slapping him.

"I'm guessing this is a common occurrence?" Hotch finally said causing them all to stop and stare at him.

"He means all of us over here for dinner." Reid said. "Not he and JJ having sex in the family room."

"We are over here pretty frequently." Morgan answered for the team, laughing.

"Often enough to know that the answer to either question would be yes." Rossi chuckled.

He had to admit the good natured ribbing was making him feel better about his situation. "So how do we go about reconstructing my life?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, we need to start with a baseline." Reid told him, confirming Hotch's thought that this had been his idea. "Where do you want to start?"

He twisted the ring around his finger. "I think I'd like to know what happened in Key West."

"Yay!" Penelope exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd start there."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Remember Me Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer – Not Mine**

**A/N – I hope you're still reading. **

She felt the barest whisper of his lips as they ghosted across her skin, she sighed as his hands sculpted her body, her breath hitched as he moved lower, continuing to lavish her body with attention. The anticipation was killing her and he knew it. She could picture him smiling with the knowledge of what he was doing to her.

"Do you like that, Cher?"

"NO!" JJ sat up abruptly, eyes wide, heart pounding.

Her yell woke Hotch immediately. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, groggily, as he reached for the light.

"No, no, no, no, no." JJ chanted, hugging the covers to her body.

"Honey?" Hotch questioned curiously as his wife continued to shake her head and repeat no. "Hey," he pulled her to him. "What's wrong?"

"It was a dream." She looked at him with wild eyes. "It was only a dream." She touched his face to reassure herself. "Just a dream."

Hotch brushed a few errant hairs out of her eyes. "I knew that we shouldn't have spent the evening talking about old cases." JJ had steadfastly refused to talk about Key West in front of the team so they had ended up reminiscing about old cases they worked. While most of it was humorous events that happened between the team they did occasionally veer off into scary territory. That was the nature of their job. But JJ had been having a rough week to begin with and she was pregnant. He should have known better.

"It wasn't that." She shivered, the dream still lingering in her mind. She rubbed her hand over her skin where goose bumps had risen. What the hell was wrong with her? What on earth conjured that up? "I wonder if Em is up?"

Hotch frowned and glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning, Jay, I'm pretty sure that she's asleep." His eyes narrowed. "What is it that you can talk to Emily about but not me?"

"It was a weird dream. Maybe Reid…" She glanced around the room trying to figure out where it was she left her phone. "Maybe Reid could tell me why…" She broke off and looked at him startled, like she had revealed more than she wanted to.

Hotch studied her for a moment before asking. "Hey, I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other?" He watched as she blushed then dropped her head unable to meet his eyes.

"I had a sex dream." She mumbled. "You weren't in it."

He was quiet for a mere second before asking. "Was it Emily?" His tone indicated a touch more interest than she liked.

JJ's head popped up. "What, no."

"Because, I mean, that'd be okay. You could tell me about it." He grinned over at her.

"It wasn't Emily." She stated through clenched teeth.

"Was it Morgan?" Hotch sighed, "I guess I can see it, he's attractive…"

"It wasn't Morgan."

"Rossi?" He questioned, with a wince.

"It wasn't Rossi, and before you ask, it wasn't Reid or Penelope either." She told him.

His brow furrowed as he apparently went through the list of people that it might possibly be. "Was it Haley?" He asked in wonder.

"Okay, you need to stop that right now." She said, swatting at him.

"What?"

"You're picturing me naked with your ex-wife." She growled.

"I wasn't picturing you naked until you just suggested it." She could tell that the thought appealed to him.

"If you really want to know, I had a dream about Will, my ex." She told him quickly; the knowledge was almost as effective as dousing him with a bucket of cold water would have been.

"Huh." His lip curled and he studied her closely.

"I don't know why." JJ stated; miserable at the admission. "Maybe Reid…"

Realizing that the dream was upsetting her he brushed it off. "Oh, honey, it was just a dream." He pulled her close again and kissed her temple. "Don't make so much of it. We spent the evening talking about the past maybe it triggered something."

She looked at him incredulous. "I thought it was you." Her face burned. "You were, I thought… And then he said, 'Do you like that, Cher?' and I woke up." This had never happened before. Well, it had but the situations had been reversed, she dreamt of Hotch when she was with Will.

He could see that it was bothering her. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I was imagining you and Haley naked?" He offered.

"No." She bit back a chuckle as she swatted at him again.

He caught her hand. "Would it help if I completely erased that nasty dream from your mind?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "How do you think you're going to accomplish that?"

"Apparently I'm not doing something right if my wife is dreaming of another man, I need to step up my game." He leaned down and nipped her neck.

"That's not funny, I thought it was you." She protested.

"Good, let me make that a reality for you." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and laid her backwards gently. He continued his assault nibbling at her neck and up to her ear. He bit gently on her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan, then he whispered hotly in her ear. "Unless you think Emily or Reid have a better idea?"

Haley waited until JJ left the room before turning to Hotch. "What in the world did you do now?"

"I remembered JJ having a better sense of humor." He mumbled as he watched her retreating backside.

Haley shook her head, "You mean you forgot that you aren't as funny as you think you are?"

"Yeah, that might be a more accurate statement." He sighed, as he thought of ways to apologize to his wife for being insensitive.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked.

"No, I definitely do not." He had only meant to tease JJ the night before and he ended up hurting her feelings, he wasn't about to make it worse by discussing what happened with his ex-wife. He wasn't a complete moron.

"Okay." She smiled, wondering what he could have possibly done but chose to let it go. "Well, did you learn anything useful last night?" Haley wondered, breaking into his thoughts. JJ had given her an overview of what the team had come up with.

He lifted a shoulder glad she wasn't going to push for the other subject. Then he proceeded to share with her some of the observations he made the previous night. "Reid is scary smart, I don't know if I ever appreciated how much. I'm not sure that this idea will work but I respect that he is willing to think outside the box. Rossi, although not the Unit Chief, is very much the patriarch of our little group, and he makes a mean lasagna." He smiled as he continued. "Derek is the protector, and oddly the peacemaker, he had to intercede between Reid and Prentiss and Prentiss and Rossi both last night. He also feels badly about what happened to me although there was nothing that could have been done differently. Prentiss," Here he shook his head. "She's a little bit of a loose canon. She uses comedy, but underneath it she worries about all of us and would go to any lengths to necessary for us. And I do mean any." He sighed. "Then there is Garcia, our mother hen, she wants to fix everyone by whatever means and she's got the ingenuity to match Reid's smarts."

His brow furrowed. "I think I understood that all before but we've become much more than coworkers, they're an extension of my family." Last night he understood that they were in his kitchen surrounding him because they considered him family, it had nothing to do with their work relationship.

"They are your family." Haley said simply. "Anything else?"

He paused as JJ moved back through the room. She had been blatantly ignoring him all morning. He didn't understand why she'd been so mad at him. "Yes, I learned that I should never, ever piss off my wife." He continued when she shot him an angry glance. "Because while the couch is fine when I've got her there with me it's not so nice when she's not."

Haley eye's widened in surprise. "Wow. You must have really pissed her off if she made you sleep on the couch." Haley looked at JJ sympathetically. "You want me to take the boys again tonight?"

"No, as much as I appreciate the offer, you don't need to take the boys again." JJ stated, still giving Hotch the cold freeze. "I promised them pizza and games tonight. We need to start getting back to normal."

"Okay." Haley smiled over at Hotch as she gave JJ a hug. "Let me know if you need me, okay?" She hollered up a goodbye to Jack and Henry and then she was gone.

Hotch waited until he heard the door close. "You know I love you, right?" He looked over at her with a pitiful expression.

"Of course I know you love me." JJ snapped. "You understand that you're an idiot, right?"

"I was just trying to defuse the situation." He winced. "I thought a little humor would lighten the mood."

"Well that might have been the problem; I thought you were trying to set a completely different mood." She told him tersely. "I didn't realize you were attempting _humor_."

Having her stand there, fire shooting from her eyes and chest heaving, was wreaking serious havoc on his system. He looked at her with smoldering eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." JJ scoffed, slapping her hand on his chest.

"What?" He asked, innocently, his hand reaching out to caress her hip.

"My sense of humor must be getting better because that is funny." She told him, knocking his hand away.

"What's he doing now?" Pen asked. JJ reached out to her needing an alliance that understood why she'd been so angry at his attempted joke from the previous evening.

"He's outside playing catch with the boys." She watched as he worked with Henry, showing him how to hold the mitt and then how to throw the ball to Jack. She smiled as Henry managed to catch the ball Jack had thrown him and Hotch tossed him into the air in celebration. "He's being mostly wonderful."

"He is a pretty good guy, Peaches." Garcia said, softly. "I bet he was just trying to let you know that having a sex dream about Will wasn't a big deal; although his methods were a little skewed." She conceded.

"A little?" JJ screeched.

"Do you want me to come over and talk?" Garcia questioned. "Because I can totally be there in, like, minutes."

"You think I'm overreacting." It bothered her that both of them completely wrote off the dream. Maybe they were right.

Pen sighed. "I think that yesterday was a big day. Now I'm not saying that you ever doubted Hotch, I'm just saying that the emotions of everything, his memory loss, his frustration, your frustration, the fact that the team suffered a few doubts, the lack of progress the doctors are making, and the non-event that the whole mystery played out to be, probably took their toll."

"Pen, I didn't dream about Will when I was with Will." JJ stated, dryly.

"And you woke up in a panicked state the first time you did." Garcia gently reminded her. "Sweetie, I really hate to say this, because I love you, but you're making too big a deal out of this."

"So you think I'm being irrational?" She asked, as she watched her husband run around the back yard with the boys.

"I think maybe you have some displaced anger, this whole situation sucks, and maybe you've latched on to this as an excuse to be mad. You know that Hotch was just teasing you and most any other time you would have just laughed it off and continued whatever it was you were doing."

"Are you taking his side because you feel guilty that you thought he could have been cheating?" JJ asked, still not wanting to admit that maybe she made too big a deal over nothing.

"I'm not taking sides." Garcia assured her. "I'm just trying to give you another perspective."

As usual her insight was accurate. "Maybe I overreacted." JJ finally allowed.

"Maybe a little."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Hotch had shown the boys the plans for the changes in the house now that the secret was out. Both of them were beyond excited that they would be getting a new and improved living space. JJ had pizza delivered, as promised. They played a game of Sorry, Chutes and Ladder, and Operation with the boys before settling in and watching two of their favorite movies.

It was towards the end of 'How to Train Your Dragon' when she looked over and saw her two boys sprawled on top of her big boy, all three sleeping soundly. She quickly turned off the TV then went about detangling the boys and ushering them up the stairs. Once they had brushed their teeth and were tucked into bed she made her way back to the family room.

Hotch was wide awake and regarding her cautiously.

She paused mid-step on her way back to the couch. "Oh, I didn't realize you were awake."

"You should have woken me to help you get the boys upstairs." He reprimanded her softly.

"You were out. I didn't want to disturb you." She hesitated, not quite sure knowing how to apologize for her unreasonable behavior.

He nodded. "I guess I better get my pillow and some blankets." He stated, figuring he was going to be sleeping on the couch once again.

"You're not sleeping in the bed?" JJ blurted out, watching as the corner of his mouth kicked up.

"I didn't realize I was welcome in the bed." He answered, solemnly, not risking giving in to the smile.

"I may have overreacted to the situation." JJ admitted shyly. "I'd like for you to come to bed." The words were barely out of her mouth when he was pulling her into his arms.

"I really hate it when you're mad at me." He dropped a kiss on her temple, hugging her tightly. "Last time you were mad at me you lasted three days." He leaned down and nipped at her lips. "But the make-up sex was amazing. Please tell me we're going to have make-up sex." He asked grinning down at her.

"Aaron?" JJ looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Yeah babe?" He dropped a kiss on her nose and winced. "Is it too soon to talk about sex? I didn't mean to be a jerk. It was wrong for me to completely disregard your being creeped out by having a dream about Will. But honey, honestly that would never ever happen." He placed a hand on either side of her face. "You know I would kill him before he got anywhere near you."

She swallowed a bubble of laughter at the claim and prodded, "Aaron, do you remember what we fought about last time?"

"You're not mad at me and there is a slight possibility that I might get laid. I'm really feeling the pressure here, hon." He stared down at her. "Was it because I used your car and used up all the gas and forgot to refuel?"

"This isn't a test, honey." Her hands moved up to lock on his. "And I've never kicked you out of bed for forgetting to fill up the car with gas."

"It was the time I forgot to pick up the dry cleaning after I promised I would and you didn't have the blouse you wanted to wear to Penelope's shower." He watched as tears flooded her eyes. "But the real reason was because you thought you were pregnant and you found out you weren't. You didn't handle it too well." His hand gently caressed her cheek.

She hadn't been mad at him, just hugely disappointed. "We just decided to have a baby and I thought it would happen immediately." JJ reminisced, as tears streamed down her face.

Hotch thumbed away some of the tears and leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips. "Hey, it all worked out for the best, we got a lot of practice in." He reminded her softly.

"We did, I'm glad you _remembered_ that." She stated laughing through a sob, as recognition finally lit his eyes.

"Hey! I remembered that." Hotch looked at JJ in awe. "Honey, I remembered that."

"Yeah, I know."

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Remember Me Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – I completely lost my steam with this story. I had an idea that totally took a turn I wasn't expecting. I think I have at least one more chapter before this one is complete.**

JJ sighed as she put the last of the Henry's clothes in a Rubbermaid bin. She'd been cleaning his room all morning getting ready for the renovations. They discussed it at length and decided to go ahead and go on the trip Hotch had planned. He still didn't have his memory back completely but things were coming back to him in small doses. The doctors were optimistic that he would make a full recovery.

Hotch had been back at work for almost a week now. He was still on desk duty but that was fine with JJ. It meant that she had her husband home every evening. It was a nice change but she knew that he was chomping at the bit ready to get back to work in the field.

The doorbell caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting anyone. She sighed as she maneuvered off the floor. The banging started before she even hefted herself upright. "All right I'm coming!" Whoever it was they were making a huge racket. She opened the door and frowned. "Emily? What are you doing here?"

The brunette looked frantic. "I need you to promise me that you won't freak out."

Words guaranteed to make a pregnant woman panic. "What's wrong?"

Emily winced. "There's been an accident." She worried as JJ lost all the color in her face and grasped the doorframe.

"Aaron?" She choked out.

"He's at the hospital Jayje. I came to get you to take you to him." She made a face and walked over to their entry closet pulling out a lightweight jacket for her friend.

JJ stood where she was in a state of shock. "What happened? Did he go on a local call? How could he get in an accident?" How did a man on desk duty have an accident?

Emily moved back and placed her hand on JJ's arm. "Just take a breath and get your shoes on. I'll fill you in on the way to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine, okay?" She said reassuringly.

JJ's worry intensified as Emily backed out of the drive, put the SUV in gear and flipped the emergency lights on. "Okay, Em, don't BS me, what the hell is going on? How did Aaron manage an accident at work? _You need to tell me_ w_hat is going on with my husband!_"

There was that face again, like she'd eaten something distasteful. "Remember Reid's 'Physics Magic'?" Emily asked.

JJ rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"You know, he does something to make the little capsule shoot across the room?" It had been the first time Emily had ever seen Hotch smile.

JJ frowned not sure but not liking where this was leading. "You mean his magic trick that Aaron told him not to do in the office?"

"Yeah, that would be the one." She exchanged a brief glance with JJ. "Well, he was showing Derek how he perfected it this morning. He really has, you should have seen that sucker fly." Here she winced once again as she realized how bad that sounded.

"I'm guessing this is the part where my husband is in an accident?"

"Oh God, Jay, Reid feels horrible. The poor guy is probably going to need to be sedated himself."

That had JJ snapping. "Emily! Enough! Tell me what happened to Aaron!"

Flinching Emily did as ordered. "The little piece that flies hit him in head and caused him to fall backwards and lose his balance. When he fell he clipped a desk on his way down." She reached for JJ's hand. "He was unconscious when the EMT's arrived and when they left. Rossi went on the bus with him. Pen said she would call Haley and let her know what was going on so she could get the boys."

"Was he bleeding?" JJ asked in a small voice. Her mind kept visualizing him falling and bleeding.

"Jay is not uncommon for head wounds to bleed a lot and he hit the corner of the desk..."

"Oh God." All JJ could think of was not another head wound. He was just now remembering little details of their life. She wasn't sure she could take him forgetting her again. That was the last thought she had as her world went black.

"JJ?" Emily heard the exclamation and saw her friend slump in the seat. "JJ! Fuck!" She hit the speed dial button on her phone."

"You've reached the great and…"

"GARCIA! I do not have time for your cutesy shit. I have an unconscious pregnant woman in route to the hospital. Clear me a fucking path!"

Garcia, bless her heart, did not take offense at the harsh words and quickly sprung into action. With a few furious taps on her console she was able to ascertain exactly where Prentiss was via GPS and then she was able to alert emergency vehicles and personnel as to what the situation was. The entire time she remained calm, cool, and focused. It was only when Emily arrived at the emergency entrance to the hospital and she was no longer working that she fell apart. And that is how Morgan found her.

"Hey, Baby Girl, Hotch is going to be fine. We just have to figure out how to keep JJ from killing Reid." He joked.

"Derek, Emily just rushed an unconscious JJ to the same hospital Hotch was rushed to." She was securing her console and grabbing her purse. "We need to go now."

Reid was on his way to Penelope's office when he heard the commotion. They quickly brought him up to speed on the situation. "Is she alright?"

"We don't know, Reid." Garcia sniffled.

"What about the baby?" He worried.

"What part of we don't know don't you get?" Morgan barked, then, seeing his friends pale face he mumbled an apology. "I'm sure everything is fine." Then more assertively, "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Reid sighed, "Because if anything happens to JJ or the baby, Hotch will kill me."

"Jesus Christ!" Hotch growled as the doctor stitched up his head. He took a shot to the temple that knocked him haywire, then he clipped a fucking corner on his way to the rock hard ground, and now the doctor was using knitting needles to stitch the gap in his head.

"Almost done, Mr. Hotchner." The doctor intoned. "Perhaps this incident will curb the office hijinks."

"I wasn't doing anything but walking." Hotch growled, then sighed as his previous physician came into the room."

"You're not even scheduled for a check-up Hotch." He moved the emergency room doctor out of his way and shone a light into Hotch's eyes. Guess you just can't stay away." Dr. Floyd moved around and lightly examined the wound. "So other than a bitch of a headache how do you feel?"

"I was just about cleared from desk duty. Now you're probably going to want to run another battery of tests. I don't have time for this shit." Hotch grumbled, clearly unhappy.

The doctor gave a slight smile. "Right, well we need to make sure that everything is okay. We're assholes like that." He wrote a few notes down and grinned back at Hotch. "I don't know what you're complaining about. Your gorgeous wife will probably be down here in a few minutes to fawn all over you."

The mention of JJ had his eyes popping open and then he was yelling for Rossi heedless of the pain to his head. Only seconds had passed when the seasoned agent was busting through the door, hospital security directly behind him.

"What's wrong?" The man questioned standing at the entrance of the small door.

"Someone needs to let JJ know that I'm okay." Hotch's eyes narrowed as Rossi evaded his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's always entertaining when the FBI visits." The doctor stated, shooing away the security guard that followed Rossi into the room.

"Actually, pal, JJ is on her way to the hospital right now. She didn't take the news of your little mishap very well."

Hotch grimaced, that was probably putting it mildly. She'd been through enough with him this past month, she nor the baby needed this added stress.

"FBI – I said get the fuck out of my way, I go where she goes! She is under MY care."

Hotch looked at Rossi. "Is that Emily?

"You do not want to go up against me buddy." They could hear her say.

"She? Who is here under her care?" Hotch asked at the same time Rossi forewarned the doctor. "You might want to step out of his way."

"Prentiss!" Hotch roared as he leapt from the examining table. He was just in time to see them roll JJ in to her own room. "Hey! Stop, that's my wife!"

"You may want to lend a hand here doc. That's the missus they just took into that room and I have a feeling your security is going to try to stop my pal from following and if you think a knock on the head is going to..." He didn't need to say anything else as the doctor hurriedly followed them just as all hell was about to break loose.

"You don't raise your gun against an FBI agent unless you're prepared to use it!" Prentiss had one of the security guards on the ground and in cuffs by the time Rossi and the doctor made it to the hall. The other was knocked out completely.

"Is that necessary?" Dr. Floyd asked Emily with a sigh just as Hotch disappeared in to the room they pushed JJ into.

JJ had regained consciousness before they arrived at the hospital and felt silly that she was the subject of all this attention. "I said I was fine!" She grumbled. "I just want to see my husband!"

"Your blood pressure is elevated and you passed out. You're almost eight months pregnant. We just need to check a few things." The nurse told a clearly impatient, pissed off JJ.

Her blood pressure wasn't going to get any better until she knew what was going on with Hotch. "I need to see my husband. I told you I was fine. I'm only here because my husband was brought in…"

"JJ?" Hotch looked her over for signs of distress and didn't see anything obvious other than the fact that she broke into tears the minute he appeared.

"Aaron." She attempted to sit up and he was immediately at her side.

"What happened?" Hotch asked as he sat beside her, his hands running a cursory inventory over her body as she clung to him.

JJ shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine. I scared the crap out of Emily." She was gingerly examining the side of his head where Reid's missile had made contact. "Are you okay, what did they say?"

The nurse let out an agitated huff. "Sir you need to let us look at your wife." Hotch continued to completely disregard her in his own examination of his wife.

"It's okay, Anne, I have this." Hotch's doctor commented coming into the new room.

The nurse turned and frowned at the young doctor. "You're not even on call for the emergency room." She challenged.

"Agent Hotchner is my patient. You can be fairly certain that I will make sure his wife is looked after properly." He heard more commotion in the hall. "I believe that is most likely the rest of Agent Hotchners team. Perhaps you could lend a hand there before they handcuff and detain the rest of security?"

"She's not going to be accepting any dinner invitations from you any time soon." Hotch commented as the pretty young woman stalked from the room.

The doctor gave a sly grin and turned to JJ. "How are you feeling Mrs. Hotchner?" He asked as he picked up JJ's arm and took her pulse. He glanced at the chart the noted the elevated blood pressure. "So, has your bp been high or was this just a result of the excitement your husband brings to your life?"

"I had a check-up just the other day, everything was fine." She answered, embarrassed over the entire event. "The news that my husband was in the hospital again is the only reason it's high. I want to know what's going on with Aaron." She studied him intently, completely disregarding the doctor.

"Well he managed to disarm and drop a security guard within seconds of stepping out of his exam room so I don't think this last episode, as messy as it was, did any damage. I was in the process of my examination when your husband bolted from the room."

JJ looked at her husband. "You disabled a security guard?"

"They were wheeling you into this room and Emily was trying to follow one guy was going up against her while another one flanked her. I came up behind him and evened the odds."

"I'm sure if we check the security tapes he probably beat his chest too." Rossi snickered, entering the room. "You okay kiddo?" He asked looking at JJ.

"You FBI don't really respect boundaries do you?" Dr. Floyd asked annoyed by yet another interruption.

"Listen pal, there are eight others out in the waiting room that I managed to convince not to storm the castle."

"Thank you." He replied snidely.

Rossi grinned. "You're welcome. So what's the prognosis?"

"They'll both live." He said drolly. "How about you get out of here and let me get a look at them. You can tell your merry band of misfits that mom and dad are fine but I want to look a little more in depth before I set them loose on the unsuspecting public."

"How long is it going to take? I'm not sure I can hold Garcia back that long." Rossi grumbled as he exited the room.

Dr. Floyd looked at the pair on the bed and sighed. "So I'm guessing that if I want the two of you to cooperate I better do a joint exam."

"I'm fine." JJ reiterated. "Just finish Aaron's exam."

Hotch had a much different opinion. "I don't think so. I want them both checked, I want to make sure that this latest episode of mine hasn't impacted either of them." He was hanging off the exam table, one arm around JJ and one hand on the baby.

"And there is your daughter." Dr. Floyd rested the wand on her stomach and looked at JJ and Hotch. "Everything looks great. The events of the day have not disrupted the youngest Hotchner."

"Look at her." Penelope Garcia blubbered. "She's just chilling in her little mama cave." She gave a happy sigh and looked at the doctor. "You are making us pictures, right?"

"Is she sucking her thumb?" Morgan asked head titled sideways at the small screen.

Emily was distracted by the goo spread over JJ abdomen. "What does that jelly feel like on your stomach?"

"Do FBI agents always travel with an entourage?" The doctor asked amazed that the all managed to fit in the small area. But at least they were quiet now.

Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Garcia, Kevin, Haley and Sam all stood in the exam room.

"So everyone is okay, right?" Reid asked nervously.

"Yes." Hotch answered. "But it still doesn't change the fact that you've been told repeatedly not to perform your magic tricks in the bullpen."

Reid winced. "You remember that?"

"Very clearly." He said dryly.

"How is your recollection coming along?" Dr. Floyd asked.

"It helps that I'm surrounded by a team of people that continue to challenge me and my memory." He winked at JJ and squeezed JJ her hand.

"How's that?" The doctor wondered.

"Little things like time off that I supposedly approved." He glanced at Rossi. "To a new machine for my TA." Garcia had the grace to blush. "Apparently I also approved a fancy new coffee machine in the spirit of morale." He glanced at Reid. "That leaves me with two agents that think I was struck stupid and can't tell that there has obviously been a change in their relationship." He looked pointedly at Morgan and Prentiss. "Top that off with two small boys at home that claim they negotiated for an allowance increase."

The doctor chuckled. "So are you telling me that your memory has returned in full?"

Hotch looked down at JJ with a slight grin. "Apparently there really is a little magic involved with Reid's parlor tricks."

"You realize that from now on you're wearing a helmet when you leave the house?" JJ told him right before his lips claimed hers.

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Remember Me Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – What did happen in Key West?**

"Remind me again why are we having a party?" Hotch asked as he watched his wife yell up the stairs for the boys.

"We're celebrating." JJ said as she turned to face him. "The house is beautiful, our children are all healthy and happy, and my husband remembers me." She smiled at him as she crossed the room. "We just had a fantastic, relaxing, romantic vacation." She sighed as his arms wrapped around her.

"All orchestrated by your wonderful husband." He said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

JJ grinned. "Exactly. Life is good, let's party." She slapped his rear end as she detached herself and moved towards the kitchen.

"You know we're going to be doing this again once you have the baby." He grumbled as he trailed after her.

"I know."

"And we'll probably have to have one when Prentiss and Morgan finally admit that they're together."

She smiled over at him as she took the meat for grilling out of the refrigerator. "How do you feel about that Boss Man?"

"I hardly have any room to judge." He maneuvered her out of his way as he took over the task she was performing. "I'm not a hypocrite you know. What they do on their own time is none of my business."

JJ moved on to wrapping potatoes to bake. "They haven't done anything yet. Emily's a little skittish about getting involved with both a coworker and friend. But she totally wants to see him naked."

Hotch glared over at her. "You know I hate when you share your girl stories."

"Yeah, I know, that's totally why I do it." She giggled when the doorbell rang and he quickly moved to answer it. "See I knew I could make you glad we were having company." She yelled at his retreating back.

They had a great time laughing, eating, and just enjoying being with one another. They'd been out on the patio most of the day but as the evening came and the temperatures dropped they gravitated to the Hotchner's family room.

"So are you ever going to tell us what happened in Key West?" Morgan said, asking the question that was on everyone's mind now that the couple was back and everything was back to normal. The boys were down for the night so Derek felt it was a safe time to ask.

JJ looked over at Hotch and sighed.

Hotch shrugged a shoulder. "Your call babe."

"Come on Jen, we're all family. We dug through Hotch's email and phone when we thought he was stepping out on you. I'm not sure what you think could possible shock us." Rossi pleaded.

"It's not that." JJ muttered as Hotch moved across the room to come and sit at her side. She smiled at him as she intertwined their hands. "I've managed to convince myself that it was all romantic when it was honestly anything but."

"Hey, there was romance." Hotch argued.

JJ smiled up at him tenderly. "There was a little romance."

"Jeez, I wasn't even there and I believe there was romance." Garcia mumbled; she sat on the couch with Kevin.

Emily laughed. "You know you might as well just tell us."

JJ looked at all the curious faces staring at them. "Fine." She conceded and began her tale. "We were in Key West. The particular unsub we were searching for had a thing for blue eyed, blondes. He was raping and strangling them. We were called in when the third one was discovered. At the time Aaron and I were not a couple. He was," JJ shrugged, "I don't know, reluctant…"

"I was trying to follow the rules." Hotch said, taking over the story telling. "You were making it very difficult. My divorce was final, in fact Haley was getting ready to remarry Sam and you came to work every day looking better than the day before. Will was already out of the picture and Garcia was trying to find you a man." He glared over at his TA.

"Ah, you were totally smitten. That explains why you were so moody back then."

Recalling such a time when their boss was particularly moody Morgan chuckled. "Oh man, was that what happened during that case in New York were we liaised with the Missing Persons team? Is that why you were so…"

"Ridiculous, possessive, controlling." JJ volunteered, remembering how outrageous he'd been during that consult.

"You mean the one where all three of the men on the team hit on JJ?" Hotch growled, remembering the way the agents had leered at his now wife's legs.

"They did not all three hit on me. I knew Martin from training and Danny and Jack were just being friendly." JJ rolled her eyes. "No one from Missing Persons behaved inappropriately. Seriously, not every detective that we worked a case with wanted to sleep with me."

Hotch gave her a disbelieving look of his own. "A fair share of them did."

JJ shook her head. "Thank you for that demonstration. So he was doing this caveman thing where he didn't want me but God forbid anyone else dare to sniff around me." She chuckled at the memory. "You were actually pretty adorably jealous. I knew that you were struggling with your decision to keep your paws off me so I did everything to attract your attention."

Reid's head popped up. "That was your button down blouses and skirts with the stilettos period. Poor Anderson."

"Poor Anderson?" JJ asked.

"He would watch your every movement." Reid told his friend.

"Huh, I did not know that. I was too busy trying to get Aaron's attention." She winked at her husband and admitted. "Every time I was in your presence I would roll my skirt up to show more leg and I would conveniently forget to button the top couple of buttons."

"You would also sit where I could see the slit in your skirt exposing your thigh." He winked back. "I was well aware, I was watching you. I was just trying to follow the stupid rules."

"Until Key West." JJ said with a blush.

"Right. We get to the Keys and the killer is targeting women that look like you. Then you do a press conference and you're all over the media. I just knew the fucker was going to set his sights on you specifically." His fear had been palpable.

"Speaking from personal experience having a nutjob target you it is kind of scary, JJ." Haley stated.

"Of course it is. But I am a trained FBI operative. The best shot in the elite group that I was traveling with and there was no indication that I'd even come to this unsub's attention."

"Everyone in that office knew what they were doing when they put you in front of the camera." It was a move that had not been authorized by the section chief and he had been furious.

Morgan remembered aligning himself behind his boss. "I thought you were going to exchange blows with that police chief."

"Only to find out it hadn't been his call." He looked over at Rossi.

Rossi nodded, still believing he'd made the right call. "I wasn't worried about keeping her safe. I knew that we could handle it."

"Holy crap, that's right." Emily recalled. "You and Rossi almost came to blows."

"Until my beautiful wife stepped in and told me to knock it off."

"You were being a little outrageous," She reminded him pointedly, "Threatening to have me removed from both the case and the state of Florida. I was not to go anywhere alone. Even the ladies room. All that was missing was you beating your chest."

Hotch frowned. "To be fair, I just went through a similar scenario of my love ones being targeted not all that long before hand."

"I wasn't your loved one. I was your media liaison. You didn't want what I had to offer."

Hotch laughed. "Let's be perfectly clear on one thing. I always wanted you. From the first day you walked into the office." He leaned over and kissed her. "Even when you told me I was a bully."

"You ran hot and cold, I didn't know what you wanted from one day to the next."

Morgan snorted. "I got to say everyone in the Key West police department had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to do with you."

"Yet we still weren't aware that anything actually happened the following day." Rossi stated. "You two are very good at keeping secrets." He raised his glass to Hotch. "A talent you still possess."

"So what happened?" Haley was anxious to know how the story played out.

"JJ openly defied Hotch. He told her to stay put and while we were in the conference room she told one of the cops on duty that she was returning to the hotel if any of her team members asked." Emily shook her head. "Poor kid was maybe twenty and he had not been there when Hotch gave JJ the order."

"I was escorted to the hotel and to my room by a member of the police force." JJ grumbled. "I'm not an idiot."

Hotch looked at her.

"Jeez, kiddo, you know that he thought everyone was hitting on you and you knew that he told you to stay put."

"He would have never ordered Pen or Emily to stay put if they fit the profile." JJ argued.

Not wanting to open another can of worms Haley interrupted. "So I'm guessing Aaron followed you to the hotel?"

"After giving the entire team and Key West police force a thorough ass reaming." Morgan hooted.

"I don't think I was ever as pissed as I was when I got off the phone and found out that JJ had deliberately disregarded my direction and went back to the hotel on her own." Hotch squeezed JJ's hand. "For all I knew the officer that escorted you to your room could have been the unsub." Unfortunately it wasn't unheard of for members of law enforcement to be the perpetrators of crimes.

"How mad was he when you answered the door?" Garcia asked with a grin.

JJ giggled. "Oh, he didn't knock on the door. He got the key from the front desk and entered without any notice."

"What were you doing kiddo?" Rossi wagged his brows at JJ.

"I was in the tub trying to calm down because I was so pissed off at being so completely dismissed. Then I hear my door open and I start to freak out that maybe the unsub found me. Here I am naked, wet and vulnerable." She looked over at Hotch. "So I ease out of the tub and throw a robe on…"

Emily frowned over at Hotch. "Why didn't you announce yourself?"

Rossi started to chuckle knowing the exact reason. "You didn't know if she was in the bathroom alone."

"I thought there was a possibility that she might not be. She was beautiful, single and I was just stupid and jealous…" He would have destroyed any other man that dared to touch her.

JJ picked back up the story. "So when he came through that door I was ready for him and I dropped him, just like you taught me." JJ smiled at Morgan, her hand to hand instructor. "Then I tackled him and attempted to subdue him. Only I wasn't prepared for it being Aaron, or for my robe coming undone during the scuffle."

There was a round of laughter at JJ's expense then Rossi looked over at Hotch. "And the internal battle you were waging was at an end."

"You'd think wouldn't you?" JJ grinned. "Nope, after I realize it's him and back off, he orders me to get dressed."

Hotch shook his head. "It wasn't my finest moment. And in all of our time together I have never made the same mistake."

"What'd you do Jay?" Emily asked.

"I removed my robe completely, threw it at him, and told him that I'd get dressed when I damn well felt like it."

Garcia giggled. "Well don't stop there Peaches, how'd he take that?"

"He just stared at me like he wasn't sure what to do." JJ told them. "In fact he stared so long I finally told him that he could take his clothes off and join me or he could get the fuck out of my room. Then with my head held high I started to move past him to go out to the bedroom." His hand snaked out to grab her as she attempted to leave.

Hotch slipped his arm around JJ. "The rest of the story has a mature rating and we're not going to get into it."

"Oh, no," JJ laughed, "You have to tell them what happened next."

"Listen kiddo, we're close but there's such a thing as overshare." Dave told her.

"Yeah, honey, they all know that we have sex." Hotch laid a hand suggestively on the swell of her stomach.

"Yes, I know," JJ laughed, finding that she was enjoying the telling of their story, "Naturally they all think that you swept me into your arms and we consummated our relationship."

"We did." Hotch bantered back.

"You swept me up, deposited me on the bed and handcuffed me to it."

Morgan let out a chuckle. "And _now_ we've reached the overshare part of the story."

"Oh no, it wasn't to have sex with me. It was to keep me put. He was going to leave me like that and have Emily come back and guard me." Hotch dropped his head and shook it as the group howled with laughter.

Emily frowned trying desperately to remember something when Reid's voice interrupted her. "You did call Emily, but you told her that you were taking the evening off and you'd be back the following morning."

"Oh my gosh, that's right!" Emily snapped her fingers. "I was to call if something broke but otherwise you were unavailable." She looked at the pair. "I remember that Hotch was supremely angry and I could hear you in the background but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

"She was taunting me." He could still picture her on the bed gloriously naked, stunningly beautiful, and furiously pissed off.

JJ shrugged. "Hey, it worked didn't it? You finally stopped fighting it and gave in."

"I have to know what she said to break you." Morgan asked.

"She suggested that Emily probably had a bigger set than I did and would probably know better what to do with a horny, naked female." She had stretched her body out as she made the pronouncement.

Emily snickered. "I'm not sure that I would, but thanks for the vote of confidence."

JJ turned to Hotch. "That's what did it?"

Hotch shrugged. "You said a lot of things. You brought up the interrupted kiss in my office and asked what happened to the man who came close to bending you over the desk. Then you demanded that I get my uptight ass over there and take care of you." He grinned remembering the way her eyes heated and she moaned in anticipation when he finally removed his suit jacket.

"And boy did you." JJ announced lustily, lost in the memory of how quickly he brought her to pleasure with his mouth and hands then continued to make love to her until she was thoroughly sated. "You were so wonderful."

"See, I told you it was romantic." Hotch leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Because nothing says romance like a pair of handcuffs." Garcia snorted.

**Thanks for reading! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate the interest and support!**


End file.
